


to find you

by _lemonuna (sunnyspirals)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyspirals/pseuds/_lemonuna
Summary: Crown Prince Song Hyeongjun has always been destined to lead the kingdom of Aeos to greatness. The only thing hindering him from doing so is a prophecy that he has to find a boy with eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie; all before he reaches the age of eighteen.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- here is my contribution to the minisong tag! unbeta-ed, so please forgive for any mistakes or if it's all over the place. I just really want to write cute minisong  
> \- fic playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7v1Oo2WuHoZ3006EX70HJ0  
> \- title inspired from IU's 'Dear Name'

Hyeongjun opens his eyes to the sunlight streaming directly to his eyes. Irritated, he turns on his side away from the sunlight, blinking his eyes to wake himself up. He stretches his limbs, pops all the joints he could in his body to further wake himself up, mind slowly functioning into its usual capacity. 'Ahh.' Hyeongjun suddenly remembers, a sigh escaping his lips upon his realization. 'I'm turning eighteen in a month.'

He slowly sits up, silk sheets falling off from his torso. He sees sheets of paper around him from his bed, his work table, even down the floor. All maps and information of the people of Aeos. "I must have dozed off after hitting the bed last night." he mumbles. Hyeongjun looks around, seemingly still lost in his surroundings. 'I'm already up when it's not yet seven in the morning.' he thinks to himself, sure that it was the stress that got to him hence why he was up earlier than usual. 

A flurry of feet were heard before the door burst open, a young man with a smiling face greeting the young prince still sitting on the bed with his hands covering his ears, as if anticipating the loud morning greeting. 

"Rise and shine, Your Highness!" 

Hyeongjun sighs as he puts down his hands, glaring at the smiling face of his personal assistant, his one and only friend, truly. "Seongmin I can hear your feet from miles away." 

Seongmin only laughs, voice echoing inside the massive room as he moves towards the windows, fully opening the curtains successfully bathing all the room in sunlight. Hyeongjun only groans at his actions, body flopping back down on the bed in a desperate attempt to get some more rest if not some shut-eye. 

"No, no! Rise and shine, Your Highness! You have a long day ahead!" Seongmin says as he pushes away the papers surrounding the prince, pulling his hands to make him sit up on the bed. "You are to meet with the King and Queen for a quick debrief on today's tasks, before you are to meet with the councilors assigned to the towns you are to visit for a run through on what to expect on your visit. Then you are to handpick the staff you wish to come with you in this journey and-" 

"Yes Seongmin, I get it. I understand." Hyeongjun says as he sighs, rubbing his eyes as he slowly moves towards the edge of the bed to stand up and get ready for the day. 

Seongmin watches from the sides with a pensive look on his face, contrary to the smile he had on his face when he entered the chambers of the young prince. It was obvious that Hyeongjun was tired, Seongmin was aware that the prince was overworking himself, but what can he do? He may have the privilege of being a friend other than just a personal assistant, but it does not mean he can stop Hyeongjun from his stubbornness of doing what he wants. 

His gaze landed on the door as a series of knocks on it were made, signalling a nod towards the servants who entered to start the process of dressing the prince up for another day of his duties. Seongmin continues watching from the sides as Hyeongjun accepts the change of clothes brought by the servants, as he dutifully waits for them to finish preparing his bath water. 

Seongmin takes a step forward, placing a hand on Hyeongjun's arm before giving it a light squeeze, waiting for Hyeongjun to turn to him before giving him a smile. "You know that you don't have to overwork yourself, right? We are here to help you, Your Highness. You don't need to do everything on your own." 

He might have said it quietly, but with the way the servants around them have slowed down after he said those words, Hyeongjun knows that everyone heard Seongmin. He's not mad, but stubbornness is a trait not lost on any person, even if that person is a prince. 

"Thank you." Hyeongjun says, placing a hand on top of Seongmin's as he gave it a light squeeze before pulling it off of his arm. "If I need any help, I'll come to you." 

Everyone watches as the young prince enters the bathroom, locking it behind him. 

"Prince Hyeongjun burdens himself so much, doesn't he?" a young servant girl murmurs to her companion. 

Seongmin sadly nods his head with a sigh. "He really does."

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Song Hyeongjun, crown prince of the North, has always been destined to lead Aeos to greatness. The only thing hindering him from doing so is a prophecy that he has to find a boy with eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie; all before he reaches the age of eighteen. 

Only child of King Jooheon and Queen Soyou, Hyeongjun isn't the spoiled crown prince everyone from their neighbouring countries think he is. Far from spoiled, Hyeongjun is just sheltered by his parents, in fear of the prophecy that was told to them by the winter gods on the day he was born. 

"This child is born for greatness." the cold morning air whispers on the day of Hyeongjun's birth. "So great that a lot will fear who he is to become, but will admire his actions that will become precedents for the future of this kingdom." 

In fear for the future of not only for the kingdom but for their child as well, the King and Queen seeked out help from mages far and wide, only getting the same response the winter gods had bestowed on them, but one. 

"Crown Prince Hyeongjun is destined for greatness indeed." A visiting mage says, face kind with eyes looking deep into the child prince as the King and Queen watches carefully from the side of the young prince's bed. "Greatness that will be incomparable, greatness that may come only after good or bad, depending on how the prince will make of its greatness."

Concerned, Queen Soyou takes the hand of the mage, holding on tightly, begging for an answer for the future of her son. "Please tell us, what is it we must do?"

The mage smiles kindly, places her other hand on top of the Queen's in assurance as King Jooheon places an assuring hand on the back of his wife, sending a small nod towards the mage to continue. 

"Prince Hyeongjun is destined for greatness, but he must choose wisely on his path towards it. Greatness is achievable in whatever circumstances he may choose of it, but for him to do so, he must find a boy with eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie; to accompany him in this greatness. But he must achieve all of this before he reaches the age of eighteen."

By then, the King and Queen were all set. If they fought for their kingdom to flourish, they too can do it for the future successes of their young son. 

So as the years went by, Prince Hyeongjun might be somehow sheltered, but he has been taught with all the goodness the kingdom has to offer; the vast knowledge and kind-heartedness Aeos is known for it to be. 

Hyeongjun admits that he sometimes wonder what kind of life he may have had if he wasn't sheltered due to the fear the King and Queen has for his future, but he quickly pushes away these thoughts, convincing himself that they are only thinking about the future, the future the so-called prophecy bestowed on him. 

But Hyeongjun does admit that sometimes, the prophecy is more of a burden to him than anything else. 

Sometimes, Hyeongjun just wants to be a normal boy rather than a young prince chasing his prophecy. 

"Ready, Prince Hyeongjun?" Seongmin softly asks, quickly pulling out Hyeongjun from his thoughts. He stifles a sigh, sending a smile towards Seongmin before standing up from his desk, abandoning the papers he has on his hand, coffee left cold beside them. 

"Yes I am, let's go." 

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


The royal palace of the kingdom of Aeos has always been grand, a far cry from the old rustic palaces the other kingdoms around them have. With windows always open bathing every nook and cranny of the palace in sunlight, Hyeongjun grew up in a place where sunshine and happiness always falls. Excited chattering always fills up the halls with servants bustling about catering to their assigned chores, every single one of them greeting Hyeongjun a happy morning as he walks along the corridors on his way to the office of the King and Queen, as the young prince never fails to greet them back with a smile with Seongmin a step behind him with a smile on his face as well.

Aeos has always been known to be a bright kingdom where everything flourishes, knowledge and resources shared with everyone, with people content with their everyday lives because their King and Queen had made sure to cater to the needs of their people. Aeos had never always been the kingdom that it is at the moment, hence why the people are eternally grateful to the summer gods for gifting them a benevolent king in the form of King Jooheon, thankful for the spring gods for letting him meet and marry the elegant and lovable Queen Soyou, and thankful for the winter gods for gifting them yet another royal in the form of Prince Hyeongjun, who touches everyone with his kind heart.

As much as everything seems to be at peace, Hyeongjun knows that there are still parts of the kingdom that aren't happy, someone who is getting less, families who even if are happy are still striving for a better life. He had always been taught that it is part of a prince's duty to strive hard for a better life for his constituents. Hyeongjun knows this, and has accepted it at an early age. He studied hard, trained hard, dedicated a big part of his childhood into honing himself into a prince that everyone can seek help from whenever they needed it.

Hyeongjun slowly stops from his steps, feet slowly taking him towards the window to view the vast grounds where servants and soldiers are bustling around, servants with their endless chores in upkeep of the palace and soldiers with their morning sparring. A glimpse of jet-black hair that almost covers his eyes is what makes a small smile appear on Hyeongjun’s face.

“Is anything wrong, Your Highness?” Seongmin asks.

The prince smiles as he shakes his head now, turning away from the window to continue his trek towards the office of the royal head of the kingdom. “It’s nothing, Seongmin.”

Hyeongjun may have wholeheartedly dedicated his childhood to honing himself to be the perfect prince there could be for Aeos, but it doesn’t mean that his own heart isn’t craving for something else other than dedicating his whole life for the kingdom.

Seongmin takes a quick look at the palace grounds before looking at the retreating back of the prince, stifling a sad sigh of his own.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


“How are you, my prince?” the queen asks, a loving smile on her face as she holds her son’s hand in hers. She raises a hand towards his face as Hyeongjun lovingly cradles it in his, nuzzling her hand on his cheek. “I’ve slept better, but I’ll be alright Mother.”

A worried crease appears on Queen Soyou’s forehead, both hands cupping Hyeongjun’s face as if to inspect if her son is ill anywhere else. “Have you been not sleeping well Hyeongjun? Are the curtains bothering you again? Should I tell Seongmin to wake you up at a later time?” A booming laugh follows her inquiries as she turns her head to give a scalding look to her husband. “And what might be funny Jooheon?’

Hyeongjun chuckles at his parents’ antics as his father sits beside them, ruffling his son’s hair lovingly. “Our son is not sick my dear,” he tells the queen. “He’s been staying up late reading everything he can about the towns he is to travel to. It’s a month from now isn’t it, Hyeongjun?” the king asks, directing the last part of his statement to Hyeongjun.

“Yes, Father. In a month I will be turning eighteen.” Hyeongjun says, a strong willed smile on his face. His father looks at him with a proud smile, as his mother sighs as she lovingly pats his cheeks once again. “You’ll be turning eighteen and yet we can’t even give you a proper party. We’ll be sending you away instead! How cruel. Why must you leave us in a week’s time and be on a travel you will inevitably celebrate your birthday at?”

The young prince chuckles at his mother’s antics, grabbing her right hand in his as he grabs his father’s left hand, bringing both in his lap to hold on tightly. “I have been destined for great things since I was born, you have told me this countless times as I grew up.” Hyeongjun murmurs, looking down at the hands of his parents in his. “You have told me repeatedly, that you love me and only want the best for me, knowing that I will bring greatness to Aeos in my own capacity. You never forced me to do all the princely duties there are, I wholeheartedly accepted them knowing that it is my duty as a prince and as your son, and for that I will forever be grateful to the kind hearts you have given to me.”

Hyeongjun looks up to his parents, a determined smile set on his face. “The journey will be hard, but I’m already set in this, Mother, Father. I will be the prince this kingdom needs, I will be the son you will always be proud of.”

A tear falls down the face of Queen Soyou as the king brings his other hand on her back for reassurance. “Oh Hyeongjun,” she starts. “Prince or not, you will forever be the son we are proud of.” She says as she places a kiss on the young prince’s cheek.

The king nods his agreement, placing a hand on Hyeongjun’s shoulder as he brings both the queen and his son in his arms for a tight hug. “No matter what happens, we will always be proud of you Hyeongjun.” He says, placing a kiss on Hyeongjun;s head.

Hyeongjun breathes in deeply as he pulls away from his parents, a teary laugh escaping from him. His parents followed after as soft laughter filled up the room.

“Anyhow!” the king exclaims as he moves away from the family hug towards his work table situated in the middle of the room. “So, in a week’s time you will be leaving to visit the towns of Simia, Feo, and Suon. We focused on these towns, for these are the only ones left that you yourself haven’t visited. But this visit will not only serve as a mission to look for the boy that the prophecy has told us, but also to inspect the wellbeings of the people the towns have. It’s a long journey, and you are of course to bring staff with you. I won’t handpick them myself knowing that they will be with you for the whole course of the journey, and not with me. I will let you pick who you want to bring as long as they will serve their purpose in your journey.”

“You won’t leave dear Seongmin, won’t you?” the queen jokes as Seongmin stifles his laughter from the side of the room. Hyeongjun sees this, playfully rolls his eyes as he shrugs, standing up to take a seat in front of the king’s table. “I don’t know, Mother.” he playfully teases. “I might just leave him here, who knows?”

Queen Soyou laughs at this as King Jooheon grins at Seongmin who has allowed a small smile to graze his face. “And what do you say to that, Seongmin?” the king asks. Seongmin bows a bit, before lifting his head, a small teasing smile plastered on his face. “I’m not quite sure Prince Hyeongjun will be able to wake up every morning without my presence, Your Highness.” Laughter booms in the room at Seongmin’s statement. “I like you Seongmin, I really do!” King Jooheon exclaims. “Son, you need to put him in your list!”

Hyeongjun shakes his head in disbelief as he pulls out a clean sheet of paper from his father’s table, quickie writing Seongmin’s name. “There, I hope you’re happy now Seongmin.” Hyeongjun calls out playfully, as Seongmin smiles at the prince’s antics.

“You also need to bring a few waiting staff with you, dear. If you’re not familiar with them I can make a shortlist and give them to you by the end of the day.” the queen offers, as Hyeongjun gives her his thanks.

The king looks at the growing list Hyeongjun has on him, contemplating. “Why not bring Lord Kim Taeyoung as well? He’s around your age, and he’s the son of Lord Minhyuk from the east. He’s currently training as an advisor in assistance to his father’s position. He might be of valuable assistance to you in your journey. “ Hyeongjun looks at his father as he nods his acknowledgement. He spins the pen in his hands as he continues on his list.

“How about some guards, dear? The kingdom might be relatively safe but you will still need someone to guard you on your journey.” His hands stop spinning the pen he has on his fingers, breath stopping for a split second before returning to its usual pace. No one else notices the odd behaviour, no one but Seongmin. Hyeongjun then slowly brings the pen towards the paper, writing a name he has memorized ever since they were children.

The king takes a peek on the paper, a smile growing on his face. “Ah, Kang Minhee! Around your age, isn’t he? From the reports he’s also a promising young elite! He will be a valuable addition to your staff for your journey.” He says as the queen nods in agreement.

Hyeongjun shows them a small smile before returning his gaze back on the paper. ‘Yes, Kang Minhee.’

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Hyeongjun is far from a spoiled prince. No, he’s a sheltered child, a boy who was protected so much that all he knows as friends are his tutors, the books he has to study all day long, and Seongmin; the son of his tutor who became his studying companion.

Ten year old Hyeongjun was like any child who seeks entertainment more than knowledge. He has enough knowledge from his daily lessons, and barely any kind of playtime a child his age should have. Nevertheless, he never complains and silently watches in envy as Seongmin was allowed once again to have a short break to play with the other boys in the palace before coming back for his afternoon classes.

“Prince Hyeongjun?” his tutor Sir Kihyun softly calls out to him, pulling the child out of his daydream. “Are you alright?” the tutor asks, although already knowing the answer that the child prince wants to play instead of attending his lessons.

Hyeongjun shuffles the paper containing his lessons for the day in one hand and tightens the grip he has on the pencil on his other before smiling, bobbing his head up and down to show that he was fine. The adult’s heart aches at the sign of quiet acceptance the child prince shows, quietly accepting that he has to study while children his age was allowed to play.

In a rare act of disobedience to direct orders to only teach Prince Hyeongjun lessons all day long, Sir Kihyun pulls the paper and pencils away from the child, grabbing the tiny hands in his before giving a firm squeeze. “Say, Your Highness. What do you say in playing with Seongmin today?”

Big round eyes stared at the tutor, a big smile slowly grazing the face of the obviously excited young prince. “I can?” Hyeongjun eagerly asks. Sir Kihyun nods, ruffling the prince’s head. “But you have to promise to be back with Seongmin in your afternoon classes okay?” Hyeongjun excitedly nods as he quickly goes out of his seat, showing a deep bow to his tutor. “Thank you Sir Kihyun!” the child exclaims before hurriedly running out of the room.

Murmured confusions were heard throughout the corridors as servants saw the young prince running towards the grand doors and out to the palace grounds. Hyeongjun heeded them no attention, focused on catching up to Seongmin to play with the limited time he has.

As soon as he opened the doors and rushed towards the grounds, amidst his excitement he failed to see a body quickly colliding against his, albeit a bit roughly as both children fell on the ground. Groans were heard as Hyeongjun slowly got up by using his arms, only to hiss in pain when he realized he scratched his elbows when he fell.

“Oh my gosh, dear prince! I am so sorry!” A boyish voice exclaims, before a hand was shot in his view, urging him to take it to help him stand on his feet. He takes it and allows himself to get pulled up before seeing who the person was that helped him. A boy, certainly around his age, with jet-black hair that almost falls on his eyes obscuring his view and a smile so wide that makes Hyeongjun smile himself without any particular reason why. Any kind of apprehension was quickly lost with the accommodating smile the boy has shown towards the prince.

“Are you okay, Prince Hyeongjun? I hope you’re not that hurt! Me and the other boys were playing tag and I was running away from them before I bumped into you!” Hyeongjun softly laughs, shaking his head no to affirm that he wasn’t badly hurt. “”I’m mostly fine, although I scraped my elbows but it doesn’t hurt much, just a little.”

A gasp was heard from the boy as he took Hyeongjun’s arm in his to see how bad the damage was. “Are you sure you don’t need medical help, Your Highness?” the boy asks as his eyebrows furrow in worry. Hyeongjun laughs at his display of concern, pulling his arm away from the boy before giving him a firm nod. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s just a small scratch, no biggie!”

The boy smiles widely at him at his words, before showing a hand out in a formal handshake. “My name is Kang Minhee, Your Highness! Seongmin told us that you’re currently studying but as it seems you’re out here talking with me, would you like to come play with us?”

The young prince smiles at the offer to play, excitedly nodding his head in agreement. He grasps Minhee’s hand in a firm handshake, before being suddenly pulled away towards the other boys playing in the place grounds. “Let’s go!”

Hyeongjun laughs as he gets dragged away to play with the other boys, hand in hand with a new friend he has found in Minhee.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


In a long table elegantly set up for dinner, Hyeongjun sits on the right side beside the king and queen, quietly eating his dinner as all invited councilors, royal guards, and waiting staff chatter among themselves, enjoying the time they were allowed to dine with the royal family. His attention is called once in a while by eager councilors itching to know his plans on how to fulfill the prophecy as Hyeongjun only offers a small smile and a nod as an answer. His parents shake their head at the eagerness of the councilors, silently watching their son eat quietly on the side. It was natural for parents to be worried at how close-off Hyeongjun was, but they had to believe in their son’s words that he was determined to conquer said prophecy.

Soyou grasps the hand of Jooheon in hers under the table, giving him a gentle squeeze as a sign of support. The king nods, before he stands up on his feet, with a fork on one hand and a glass of champagne on the other as he clinks them together to get the attention of the people in the room.

“Welcome, everyone!” King Jooheon exclaims as his constituents say their replies back in unison. “Some of you might have an idea on why we are here tonight. To confirm or to reject those ideas, we are here to announce that in lieu of Prince Hyeongjun’s eighteenth birthday in a month, we are announcing that the Prince will be going in a journey to the towns of Simia, Feo, and Suon to search for the boy the prophecy tells him to find, and also as a way to check on the wellbeings of these towns as these are the farthest from the capital.” Bursts of congratulatory messages were said, some that were nearest to the prince giving him light pats on the back as Hyeongjun smiles and nods to each and everyone of them. “As this will be a task determining the future not only of the prince but also of the kingdom, Prince Hyeongjun has handpicked each and everyone who is to accompany him to his journey. Yes, everyone here in the room is to accompany our prince in his task.”

Excited chatter continued on as the king motions for Hyeongjun to stand up beside him, encouraging him to say a few words. “It may look like the journey is daunting, but I can assure you that I will in the best of my ability make this trip a success.” King Jooheon brings his glass of champagne up as the others in the room brought theirs up too, for a toast to the prince and his mission. “To Prince Hyeongjun!”

Congratulatory messages were given as Hyeongjun shakes the hand of each and everyone that approaches him, excited to be part of the journey they are to partake with the prince. He smiles at everyone, thanks them for their eagerness, before finding an opportunity to excuse himself and slip off to the side of the room onto an open balcony.

It was late into the night, way past the bedtime of children even if Hyeongjun was far from one. Hyeongjun watches as the trees slowly sway in the breeze of the wind, a slow dance for his eyes to see. The prince moves forward as he stops along the edge, placing his hands on top of the rail, tucking his hands beneath his arms in a weak attempt from the slightly cold wind.

“Almost an adult and yet you still get cold easily?” A voice from behind him says, as Hyeongjun smiles and shakes his head. He doesn’t move or turn around, knowing well who the person was. “ Just because I’m older doesn’t mean I get to be immune from the cold, Minhee.”

The young guard came into his view, deftly shuffling to remove the coat he was wearing before placing it on the shoulders of the prince. “Still cold?” Minhee asks, as he adjusts the coat on top of Hyeongjun’s shoulders. Later he will blame it on the cold, but at the moment Hyeongjun was too busy hiding his face on the coat Minhee put on his shoulders in embarrassment. “I’m good,” he murmurs as he brings the coat closer to his frame. “Thanks, Minhee.”

Minhee smiles at him as he stands beside the prince, watching the view of the trees dancing with the cold breeze of the wind. “You’re always welcome, my Prince.” Hyeongjun scrunches his nose at the title, annoyance and embarrassment both flooding in his chest, filling his cheeks with reddish hue. Minhee laughs at the reaction, always pleased to playfully tease the prince.

A short bout of silence was filled in the air, Hyeongjun collecting his thoughts and Minhee allowing him to do so. There might be titles in between them, a prince and a royal guard, but it will never erase the fact that beyond these titles they are childhood friends who know everything about the other.

“What’s on your mind Hyeongjun?” Minhee whispers, so softly that Hyeongjun would have missed it if he wasn’t listening closely. Hyeongjun shrugs, sighing softly. “Stuff, a lot of stuff.” he replies instead. Minhee turns his body to look at Hyeongjun and sees a shell of the boy he was having fun with when they were younger. Now Hyeongjun is just tired, plagued by the burden of fulfilling the prophecy that was put on him since he was born.

Hyeongjun shakes his head and pulls Minhee’s coat around his body closer, as if it can shield him from the stresses that plagued his mind as of recently. “Mostly, I’m just worried that I won’t be able to fulfill that prophecy, that I’ll end up not being the prince Aeos wants me to be, that I’ll end up being someone useless in this kingdom.”

Minhee shakes his head in disagreement, placing his hands on Hyeongjun’s arms to slowly turn the prince towards him. Hyeongjun looks at him straight in the eyes, and Minhee can see how tired Hyeongjun was, how everything is taking a toll on him. His heart aches at the view but he chooses to stifle a sigh, giving the prince a smile instead. “I can’t lie and say that everything will be fine, but all I can assure you is that regardless of what will happen in this trip, your worth will not be judged based if you’re a prince helping the kingdom, or not. You can just be yourself, Song Hyeongjun, and that is enough.”

‘Titles be damned’ was the last thing Hyeongjun thought of before burying his face on Minhee’s chest, hugging the other boy tightly. There was a split second of hesitance that gave Hyeongjun a seed of doubt, that was immediately squashed down when a second later MInhee’s arms were around him, hugging him back tightly.

“I’m always here for you Hyeongjun, you know that.” Minhee murmurs, as Hyeongjun nods and buries his face even more on Minhee’s chest. “I know. Thank you, Minhee.”

It was a night of fall when Hyeongjun received the assurance he needed from Minhee.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark eyes.

Hair that looks soft to touch.

A soft smile.

Hyeongjun slowly reaches up, as words were inaudibly mouthed towards him. He’s not sure where he is, or what time it was, just that the place he was lying down feels soft to touch, the air humid, with everything too bright around him. Were those trees above him? He’s not quite sure. Everything is a minor detail compared to the smile of the boy hovering above him, still with a soft smile on his face, still continuing mouthing words that Hyeongjun does not understand.

He wants to ask who is the boy, and where they are, and what they are doing, but everything feels so irrelevant at the moment, as if all Hyeongjun wants to do is to lay down with the comforting presence of the smiling boy above him. His hands make contact with the boy’s face, as he slowly caresses the boy’s cheek, receiving a bigger smile in return. More words are said, inaudible but obviously full of adoration and love.

‘Eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie’ are the thoughts that slowly started to linger in his head.

Hyeongjun sees nothing, hears nothing, and is unable to say anything.

‘Who are you?’ he desperately thinks instead. 

As if to in reply to his silent inquiry, the boy moves nearer to Hyeongjun’s face. A gentle kiss was placed on his eyes, his ears, and near his mouth. Hyeongjun receives it all with his eyes closed, cherishing the affection given with all of his heart, desperate in understanding what it means.

The boy pulls away yet again, the soft smile on his face never wavering. He whispers something, an affirmation of love maybe, judging from the adoration dripping from his eyes. Hyeongjun might not know, or hear enough to figure out who the person was, but the only thing he’s sure of is that the boy loves him with all of his heart.

His eyes might not see, and his ears might not hear, but at the moment his heart understands.

“Open your heart Hyeongjun, and we will meet soon.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Your Highness? Prince Hyeongjun?”

The young prince jolts awake at the sudden shake of the carriage, finding Seongmin’s hand on his shoulder as if to sturdy him to steadiness away from his stupor. He takes time to look around, attempting to stabilize his breathing as his eyes roam around the confined space around him. Yes, he was actually already on his way to the town of Simia. They were already travelling for a day when sleep finally crept up on him successfully after being unable to take a rest hours in the journey.

His eyes find Seongmin’s, seeing worry in his friend’s face. Seongmin raises the back of his hand to Hyeongjun’s forehead, feeling for any signs of fatigue or fever. Seeing none, Seongmin heaves a worried sigh as he squeezes Hyeongjun’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Prince Hyeongjun?”

In a weak attempt to assure Seongmin, Hyeongjun quickly nods his head as he adjusts his seat in the carriage. Seongmin continues to worriedly watch the young prince as he fixes his clothes, patting his hair in place. He reaches out and gently pulls Hyeongjun’s hand away from himself, hands seemingly having a mind of its own, unknowingly shaking from the dream he just had. “No, you’re not okay.” Seongmin quietly chides him.

He squeezes Hyeongjun’s hands as a silent request to look at him straight in the eyes, before flashing him a reassuring smile.”We’re the only ones here inside. Tell me what’s wrong, Hyeongjun.”

As if all fight has been lost in him, Hyeongjun slowly slumps on his side, pulling his hand away from Seongmin as he cushions it against the window of the carriage. He closes his eyes, and deeply sighs out. “I had a dream, Seongmin.” he murmurs. “A weird one.”

It was true, it was weird indeed. Hyeongjun understood nothing from it but something inside of him know, that it was something important, something he should figure out.

_ ‘Eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie.’ _

_ ‘Dark eyes. Hair that looks soft to touch. A soft smile.’ _

Hyeongjun opens his eyes to Seongmin looking at him, eyes full of questions. Hyeongjun knows that if he is to figure it out, he can’t do it all by himself. “I met someone. I don’t know who he is. I can see him, but I can’t recognize him. I know he’s saying something, but I can’t hear what he was trying to tell me. He,” Hyeongjun pauses, embarrassment flooding in his chest at the remembrance of the kisses given to him, seeing Seongmin jerk his head as if in anticipation. The young prince clears his throat before continuing. “He kissed me, on the cheek. He whispered more words I couldn’t hear. It’s frustrating Seongmin. I just know that dream is telling me something. The prophecy, maybe.” Hyeongjun finishes with a shrug as he closes his eyes, embarrassment continuing to fill up in his chest.

He expects Seongmin to tease him, make fun of the dream he had, but when Hyeongjun opens his eyes instead he finds Seongmin’s pensive gaze directed at him. “What are you looki-”

“The night of the dinner announcement, you met up with Minhee, right?”

Memories of that night came flooding in, as reddish hue started to color his cheeks, chest filling up with emotions Hyeongjun refused to see. Hyeongjun remembers the warm feeling of Minhee’s coat around his shoulders, the hug they shared, and the light kiss Minhee gave on his forehead that refuses to leave his mind when he walked him to his room at the end of the night.

Hyeongjun doesn’t need to look at Seongmin to respond to his questions, his avoidance at meeting his eyes is an obvious answer.

“I’m not mad, Hyeongjun.” Seongmin starts, albeit showing a bit of annoyance. “No one is. I’m more concerned about the feelings that you refuse to acknowledge ever since we are children.” Hyeongjun’s head whipped up at Seongmin’s answer, confusion replacing the embarrassment previously written on his face.

“Feelings? What are you talking about?”

Seongmin huffs out in disbelief, arms crossing in his chest as he leans backward to sit more comfortably. “I can’t see the future, Hyeongjun. I have no power, no prophecy to fulfill, that’s on you. But let’s try not to think too far. Let’s think, maybe you’re not dreaming about your prophecy, maybe you’re dreaming about Minhee?”

His mouth drops open at Seongmin’s suggestion, eyes blinking in quiet skepticism. Hyeongjun turns his head to the side, avoiding Seongmin’s inquiring gaze as the thought plants a seed on his head. Minhee? He dreamt about Minhee? Feelings? What feelings is Seongmin talking about?

“Hyeongjun?” Seongmin calls out, as the prince finds himself unable to respond after a few minutes of continued silence from both ends. He looks up and sees Seongmin with a sheepish smile on his face. “I never meant to give you an existential crisis. I know you already have a lot on your mind, I apologize for that.” Seongmin says. Hyeongjun shakes his head, showing a small smile. “Don’t apologize, Seongmin. You are right, about having a lot of things in my mind. But sometimes I do need you to help me think through it all.”

“Like with Minhee?”

He stares down at Seongmin with incredulity, only receiving a laugh in return. “Maybe, I don’t know.” Hyeongjun says. “I never thought of it that way,” he admits.

Hyeongjun may have grown up as a sheltered young prince, but he gained friends in his childhood in the form of Seongmin and Minhee. He will always be grateful for the both of them for giving color to his childhood, and deep in his heart he knows that the way he sees them both is different. A doting type of love for Seongmin, and a deeper affection for Minhee. Hyeongjun knows that the feelings stirring up in his chest everytime he interacts with Minhee is different, but never made time to think over it, never had the time.

But Seongmin insinuating that these feelings are in a romantic sense?

Seongmin nods, patting Hyeongjun’s arm in reassurance. “You don’t need to pressure yourself to think on it right away. Just that, well, as your friend, you have to know that I have seen the way you have looked at Minhee ever since we were children. And Hyeongjun, I have eyes. I know when someone is investing in feelings.” Hyeongjun laughs in disbelief as he shakes his head in response.

“And I’m here to help your stressed out head, Your Highness,” Seongmin exaggerates the title, Hyeongjun laughing out louder. “That maybe we don’t need to complicate things. Maybe the answer we have is right in front of us.”

Hyeongjun nods, flashing him a small smile of gratitude. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


The next time that Hyeongjun woke up it was night time, and the carriage had stopped moving. He finds his head cushioned on Seongmin’s shoulder, sitting up straight to ease the weight from his still asleep companion. A knock is made on the carriage doors, before it was opened to Minhee’s face peering inside. Hyeongjun finds himself blushing from the onslaught of memories of what he and Seongmin had talked about before they fell asleep, missing a beat before he greeted Minhee back with a smile.

“Your Highness,” Minhee softly says. “It’s night time, and the head guards are discussing if it is best to rest here in the meantime. They sent me to get your decision before we send out word that this will be the area where we will rest for the night.”

Hyeongjun nods his assent. “Yes, go tell them that I’m okay with it.” Minhee smiles at the affirmation. “Thank you, Your Highness. You should also go out and stretch, we have been on the journey for the whole day.”

Minhee leaves presumably to tell the head guards of the prince’s decision, as Hyeongjun slowly pats Seongmin’s arm to wake him up. “Yah, Ahn Seongmin.” He starts, a teasing smile on his face. “I thought you’re the one assigned to wake me up everytime I’m asleep?” Seongmin swats his arm away before sitting up abruptly, glaring at Hyeongjun as the prince laughs at his disheveled face. “That only works when it’s the morning, Your Highness.” he exaggeratedly says. Laughter fills the carriage before the both of them decide to finally leave the confined space to stretch their limbs.

Quiet bustling is what meets Hyeongjun as he finally steps down from the carriage, seeing staff and guards bustling around to set up camp for the night. A waiting staff rushes towards him to ask if he needs anything, and he waves it off and tells them to continue preparing for the night. He quietly watches as the waiting staff prepare the food they are to eat, with the guards setting up makeshift tents where they will settle in for a rest. At the corner of his eye he sees Minhee busily talking to one of the head guards, seemingly about the shifting they will do until they have to leave again in the morning.

He leaves them be, and approaches a couple of his staff to assist them in making their dinner for the night, waving off frantic waves of hands telling him to let them handle it. Hyeongjun laughs it off, as his staff fondly looks at their hardworking prince.

“No wonder everyone loves you, Prince Hyeongjun.” an elderly cook says, as she continues stirring the pot of stew they have, the prince looking up from cutting the vegetables he has on his hands. “You help anyone regardless of our position. You have a golden heart, Your Highness. I’m sure you’ll do well and will find success in this journey.” the cook says with a fond look on her face. Hyeongjun shyly laughs at the statement as murmurs of agreement are heard around him. He nods his head shyly, sending shy smiles of gratitude to everyone.

When dinner was done and Hyeongjun had made sure everyone else had eaten, everyone started to settle in. He makes sure that everyone is comfortable for the night, not forgetting to thank everyone for joining him in the trip. He laughs and smiles at everyone profusely telling him that it was their pleasure, heart full of gratitude for the people around him.

With his body washed and clean night clothes on him ready to rest for the night, sleep evades Hyeongjun. Instead of tucking in for the night, Hyeongjun opted to sit by the bonfire everyone shared during dinner earlier, hands in front of the fire in an attempt to warm him up. The quiet night accompanied him, with bright stars twinkling on the clear skies, trees swaying softly with the soft gentle breeze of wind against them. It was a beautiful night, and Hyeongjun appreciated not having stressful thoughts in his head once in a while.

“I always find you alone at night, trying to warm up yourself. Is it a hobby of yours or no, Your Highness?” Hyeongjun chuckles at the statement, turning his head to the side to Minhee settling himself beside him, turning his hands up towards the fire. “But I do understand why you’re here, Your Highness. It’s comfortable here, and it’s a beautiful night out!” Minhee chuckles.

Hyeongjun rolls his eyes before playfully pushing Minhee, the other exaggeratedly falling on his side. “Stop calling me that, there’s no one else here.” he says. Minhee just smiles, shrugging. “Can never be too careful. The roaming guards for tonight have better eyesight and hearing than mine.” Hyeongjun snorts at this, shaking his head in disagreement.

“My father literally said that you’re one of the best elite guards out there.”

“You’re just biased because you love me.”

Silence ensues, before booming laughter is heard around them. Hyeongjun will blame the cold, but for now he’s unaware of the reddish hue he has on his cheeks from what Minhee had just said. With big smiles on their faces, they playfully push one another before settling down, raising their hands once again towards the fire.

“I’m glad to see that it looks like you’re rested well, Hyeongjun.” Minhee says, albeit quietly. Hyeongjun shrugs as an answer, before looking up at the clear skies above them. “Not everything has been solved and we’re just started on this journey, but I’m starting to see clear on some things that have plagued me for a long time.”

Minhee’s eyes furrowed in confusion at the statement, turning his body towards Hyeongjun. The prince laughs at Minhee’s obvious state of confusion, shaking his head with a teasing smile. “No, I won’t tell you.” he tells him before Minhee even got to opening his mouth.

The young guard makes a face at the statement, as Hyeongjun laughs out loud at him. “Not fair Hyeongjun, I tell you everything!”

The prince shrugs teasingly, as Minhee huffs out loud. Hyeongjun only laughs harder at Minhee’s display of childish teasing. Not long after, a smile also creeped up on Minhee’s face. “I won’t force you to tell me everything, Hyeongjun. I know you have a lot on your plate already.” he says, turning to Hyeongun with a smile. “Just know that whenever you want to tell me anything, I’m here.”

Hyeongjun nods, realizing albeit a bit late, but he knows fully well in his heart that Minhee will always be there for him, like how he wants to always be there for Minhee.

But at that moment as Hyeongjun stares deep into Minhee’s eyes with shy smiles on their faces, he chooses to keep his thoughts in the deepest parts of his heart, not for Minhee to know. ‘Not now, maybe soon, maybe in the future I’ll tell you, Minhee.’

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Simia is a town by the sea, with air so fresh and with the constant crashing of the waves against the shoreline as constant sound in your ears. The town welcomes the small entourage of the prince with all grandness it could give, and Hyeongjun is grateful to every effort everyone gave, no matter how small or grand it may look to the people around him. The whole entourage was led to a small inn, and from the first look the prince knew that it was the grandest the town could offer, and yet again he was grateful for it.

Hyeongjun settles down, and tells his staff that he will only bring a select few on his activities for the day and that the rest of them may relax in the inn or go around the town as they wish. Hyeongjun, busy for the day, meets up with the town mayor and his son in the town’s humble municipal office, who is to accompany him for a quick tour of the town and for a short meeting in the afternoon.

“Your Highness, it is an honor to have you visit us this far away from the Capital.” the town mayor bows deepy, with his son bowing alongside him. Hyeongjun returns a polite bow himself, an amicable smile grazing on his face. “It is the royal family’s pleasure, Sir Kim. I am not only here on a personal mission, but I am also here to check on the wellbeings of this town’s people. No matter how far, we hope the Capital’s concern reaches your hearts.” 

“Ah, yes yes!” the town mayor says once more, head nodding rapidly. “We may be far, but please do know that the Capital has always assisted us whenever we reached out and sought assistance. We are very grateful.”

Simia, a town by the sea, is a town not frequented by tourists, but frequented by merchants from neighboring towns and countries. A town where wealth from bordering countries come and go, a place from where the whole kingdom gets most of its resources, but far enough from the Capital that not a lot are willing to stay in it except a select few that have started their lives in the said town.

The town mayor pushes his son gently forward, as the boy around Hyeongjun’s age bows deeply again in greeting once more. “This is my son, Minkyu. He will accompany us in today’s activities, if that will be alright with you, Your Highness?” Hyeongjun looks at the boy with the charming smile on his face, eyes crinkling in delight.

He remembers a dream from not a long time ago,  _ dark eyes, a soft smile.  _ He remembers the words that have been drilled in his head ever since he was a child,  _ eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie. _

_ ‘Could it be?’ _

“Greetings, Your Highness. My name is Minkyu, son of Kim Wonshik, mayor of Simia. I hope I may be allowed to accompany you on your activities for the day.”

Hyeongjun stares at the boy, sees eyes looking at him with interest, smile dazzling on a charming face.  _ ‘We’ll see.’ _

“It will be a pleasure, Sir Minkyu. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
  


-

  
  


The prince was led to a short tour of the town’s limited facilities. The school, the fishport, the market; Hyeongjun was led to various locations and he never failed to greet the townspeople with a smile. Minkyu and his father briefed the prince on the town’s everyday activities, its transactions to other neighbouring towns, with an update to their contribution to the kingdom’s resources. The prince absorbs all of this, and directs his attention to the advisors he has with him whenever he has inquiries that can be addressed with the assistance of his advisors.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Seongmin whispers from Hyeongjun’s side as the prince and his assistant looks on to the view of the seas before them, as Kim Taeyoung and the other advisors along with the town mayor were busy tackling minor details on the town’s ever growing transactions with the neighboring towns around them, seeing as they are a town on the seaside, with ships docking to make dealings with them. “Feels peaceful too. If I ever needed a vacation, I’d definitely come back here.”

Hyeongjun huffs at Seongmin, playfully rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics. “When will you ever need a vacation?”

“I get stressed whenever I wake you up every morning, Your Highness.” Seongmin snorts out, as the both of them continue to share quiet laughter, failing to see a presence quietly creeping up on them.

“Surely if Sir Seongmin comes, Prince Hyeongjun will be able to come back to this little town of ours?”

Both whip their heads behind to see Minkyu charmingly smiling at them, settling beside them to stare at the view of the seas. “Right here is actually my favorite spot to look over the seas.” Minkyu says. “The cliff where we’re standing at is the first place where my father took me when he started introducing me to his work. He says that if ever I wanted to fully appreciate Simia, this is the best spot to start. The place with the best view of the seas.”

With Seongmin offering a step back to give an illusion of privacy, Hyeongjun stares at Minkyu at the corner of his eyes, silently watching the boy beside him.  _ ‘Eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie.; Dark eyes. Hair that looks soft to touch. A soft smile.’ _

Hyeongjun is not sure how he figures it out, but he just knows.  _ ‘No, he’s not the one I’m looking for.’ _

Minkyu redirects his gaze back at the prince, who offers him a smile in response. “Later tonight, would you like to go on a trip with me to the beach, Your Highness? The view during the night is the best.”

Taken aback at the straightforward question, Hyeongjun misses a beat in responding. With mouth open, he huffs out in surprise at the straightforwardness instead, before finally collecting his thoughts enough to answer with an amused smile. “You are frank, aren’t you Sir Minkyu?”

Minkyu laughs at this, shaking his head left to right. “Not really, I just want to take my chances and introduce the prince to more of what this town may offer.”

They both laugh at the response, sharing amusement at the conversation. Hyeongjun stares at Minkyu with an answer clear in his eyes, and he's glad to see that Minkyu already understands.

“Well, Sir Minkyu, I-”

“Your Highness.” A voice from behind says, and Hyeongjun turns around in surprise to see Minhee with a stern expression on his face. “I’m afraid to say we can’t allow that. Your utmost security is our priority in this journey.” he says, looking at the prince before steering his attention to Minkyu beside him.

Seemingly gaining even more amusement at their interruption, Minkyu laughs out loud as Hyeongjun stares at the both of them in bewilderment at the sudden interruption.

“Well, Your Highness,” Minkyu started. “It seems that you have already found what you’re looking for?” With a head still not able to process the quick succession of events, Hyeongjun fails to give a response. “I have to take my leave now, my Father might need me. See you soon, Prince Hyeongjun.” Minkyu says with a charming smile and a small bow, before turning away and leaving the group.

Hyeongjun turns his head to look at Minhee who has his head turned away towards the view of the seas, and Seongmin who was clearly trying to stifle his laughter. He rolls his eyes at his friends. 

“You’re both weird.” he says before walking away, as Seongmin bursts out in laughter with Minhee kicking his sides. Seongmin avoids him, mouthing words at Minhee that Hyeongjun fails to see.

“Real smooth there, weren’t you Kang Minhee?”

Minhee rolls his eyes with an embarrassed smile on his face, shaking his head. “Shut up Seongmin.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


It was true, the view of the Simia seas is best at night time.

Not long after the short trip around the town and the meeting with the townsfolk have ended, dinner was served with the best dishes Simia has to offer. Simple festivities were held, with everyone invited from the children, their mothers and fathers, the elderly resting in their homes, and everyone in Hyeongjun’s royal entourage.

As small as the town of Simia was, the dinner felt as grand as the parties Hyeongjun has attended in the palace as a prince.

Music was blasted, and dancing was done. Hyeongjun was passed along by the elderly in a dance, clearly enamoured at their young prince. Desserts were shared between the children, wine along the adults, and cheerful stories were shared with one another. The prince was happy to see that everyone in the town was in a festive mood, along with the companions he had brought along his journey. It was the happiness and fulfilment that the royal family worked hard for, and Hyeongjun was happy to know that even in the far land of Simia, they have achieved it.

Not long after that, the night had ended with everyone tucked in their bed including the royal entourage, other than their very own prince.

It’s not like he was sneaking out, even as the young prince had waited before almost everyone was asleep, before sneaking in Seongmin’s room to ask permission where he was headed. The younger already tucked in bed just nods his assent, with sleepy reminders to be careful. Hyeongjun ruffles Seongmin’s head to show his gratitude before slipping on a coat on his shoulders, slippers on his feet, and goes his merry way with one destination in mind.

The trek to the shoreline was a tricky one, as Hyeongjun only knows that it was close enough for him not to get lost. He doesn’t regret slipping on a coat, the cold breeze already greeting him with his every step towards the beach. When he arrived, it was to a beautiful sight indeed.

The seas are relatively quieter at night, seemingly at peace and avoiding disturbing the sleep the town is absorbed in. With the moon reflecting on the water like a mirror image as his view, sand on his feet, and the cold night breeze touching his cheeks, Hyeongjun supposes that he has to agree with what Seongmin had said earlier that day. If he ever needed a vacation, Simia is a good place to start.

Quiet shuffles of feet were heard behind him, as Hyeongjun stifled a laugh. He supposes that he was allowed only a few minutes of quiet time alone as it seems that no matter where he goes, he just follows. Not that it bothers him, not at all.

“No, Minhee. You can’t surprise me this time.”

Minhee laughs at Hyeongjun’s words as he stands beside him, hands tucked in his coat. He wasn’t in his uniform, so clearly he wasn’t the guard on duty. “Why aren’t you asleep? We were on days and days of journey. You might as well take the rest you can get.” Hyeongjun questions. Minhee huffs out loud in response, bumping his shoulder against Hyeongjun. “Same can be said for you. You were the one almost being paraded around the town and yet you’re still out here enjoying the view alone. Couldn’t even call me to accompany you, huh?”

Laughter filled the air as Hyeongjun shook his head at Minhee’s antics. “Minkyu did say the view was best at night. I was just enjoying it. I didn’t know I had to invite you along?” he teases.

Hyeongjun was expecting a comeback, but received silence instead. He turns his head towards Minhee to see him looking straight towards the seas, brows furrowed as if in contemplation. “Minhee?” he softly calls out. He reaches out a hand to gently grasp Minhee’s arm, almost just his coat, effectively pulling him back from the daze he was from. “Are you okay?”

A sudden gust of strong wind breezes through them, the crashing of the waves against the shoreline louder as Hyeongjun grips Minhee’s arm a bit tighter from the cold. Minhee smiles at this, as he refocuses his gaze from the seas to Hyeongjun’s eyes on him. “I’m fine, why won’t I be?” he says as he takes the hand Hyeongjun has on his arm, holding it in his. He doesn’t miss out the way Hyeongjun evades his eyes at the action, eyes looking down on the sand instead with cheeks slowly being painted in red that he is sure is not from the cold. Minhee just smiles, and decides not to say a word about it.

“Sometimes, I just think about how much we’ve already grown. It’s scary sometimes to realize that we’ve known each other for over half of our lives and now we’re on this crazy adventure, don’t you think so too, Hyeongjun?”

Hyeongjun slowly looks up at Minhee, staring at the view before them with a wide smile, the seas and the wind quiet once more, with his hand still tightly grasped in his. Hyeongjun smiles, before redirecting his gaze towards the seas once again. “Not really.” he responds, in an odd bout of courage. He squeezes Minhee’s hand, lightly pulling him towards his direction to make him look at him straight in the eye. He starts with a playful shrug.

“I have you, don’t I? Like how you have me. We have each other, so what’s there to be scared about?”

Minhee smiles widely at the answer, grinning like a fool as Hyeongjun widely smiles back.

The moon was their witness that night, along with the crashing waves that silently watched the prince and his guard playfully pulling at one another as they walked through the shoreline, hands still clasped with one another.


	3. Chapter 3

They left Simia in high spirits, with promises to come back when time permits. Hyeongjun bids farewell to the people that welcomed them in their town, and makes it a goal to talk to the king and queen to extend more help to Simia if necessary. 

"So," Seongmin starts, as he pats away an imaginary dirt off the prince's shoulder who was focused on staring out of the window of the carriage, just to get his attention. "heard you went somewhere with Minhee a few nights back?" 

Hyeongjun rolls his eyes at Seongmin, adjusting his seat away from Seongmin’s teasing gaze full of inquiries. “I’m not really sure where you manage to hear all these gossips from,” he says, remembering that night full of laughter, happiness, and warmth. Hyeongjun has never felt so relaxed to the days leading up the trip, and he would be lying if he would say that the night he shared with Minhee at the beach is one of the memories he would think of whenever he would feel stress from his day to day activities, just to calm himself down.

It’s not farfetched to say that Hyeongjun has thought a lot about his feelings, thoughts on how he views Minhee as someone far from just a childhood friend but someone he holds dear in his heart. During the nights they spent in Simia when all work has been done for the day, Hyeongjun lies awake in bed thinking about his feelings, processing, contemplating what this may mean not only for him, but for his friendship with Minhee as well.

“Well, it’s not really gossip if it’s true, isn’t it?” Seongmin asks.

Hyeongjun huffs out loud in response, a small smile on his face. If even he can’t deny it, then no one else from his whole entourage, even anyone from the whole palace, can’t deny the closeness he has with Minhee. Everyone knows that the Prince of Aeos only has 2 close friends in the person of Ahn Seongmin, son of the prince’s tutor; and Kang Minhee, the youngest guard to be part of the elite group protecting the royal family. Both around the age of the prince, both accompanied him in growing up in the palace.

Ask anyone and they would tell you stories on how the trio as children will find ways to play and have fun amidst the prince’s busy schedule. The kitchen staff will tell you that Seongmin is the one who initiates the distraction, while Minhee will be the one who will reprimand them at first but will join in on the fun later. Everyone in the palace knows, even the KIng and Queen have heard of the trio albeit briefly, on all the adventures they have gone to.

But ask anyone in the palace how the prince treats Seongmin and Minhee, and they will tell you the same thing. Seongmin is the younger sibling that Prince Hyeongjun has ever wanted, while Minhee is someone that holds a special place in his heart. One would be blind to deny that while the prince looks at Seongmin affectionately like a brother ever would, he looks at Minhee like he holds his whole world in his hands.

Everyone knew that it was just a matter of time.

“And besides,” Seongmin cheekily giggles. “I saw that both your shoes were filled with sand the day after the both of you took a walk in the beach.” he says with an exaggerated dreamy sigh. Hyeongjun pushes him in retaliation as Seongmin laughs out loud. “How was it? Was it romantic? It should be! I can just imagine it, walking under the moon on the beach! Ah, when did our prince grow up?”

Hyeongjun laughs at Seongmin’s antics, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Seongmin continues on watching, as the fond smile on Hyeongjun’s face was never lost on reminiscing the memories. Minhee’s face was definitely a mood booster for the prince, Seongmin had never seen Hyeongjun be as relaxed and as happy compared to the months leading up to the journey. Seongmin doesn’t think he even needs to tell him this, the smile on Hyeongjun’s face already an answer.

The prince looks at his companion with cheeks red in embarrassment, a shy smile evident on his face. Seongmin giggles in glee as Hyeongjun hurriedly hides his face in his hands.

“Tell me what happened!”

“Nothing much, honesty.” Hyeongjun sighs out as he drops his hands in his lap, staring out of the window once more. “I went out, then when I thought I was alone on the beach, he was there with me. We talked, held hands, walked around. Then when we got sleepy we just went back to the inn.” Seongmin claps loudly in elation, further igniting the blush that was on Hyeongjun’s cheeks.

It may seem like nothing much, but to Hyeongjun. The feeling of euphoria in his chest whenever Minhee held his hand, whenever he smiled in his direction, it was all new to him. And instead of feeling scared, Hyeongjun is embracing it all. ‘Why would I be scared when it’s Minhee?’

Seongmin smiles at the embarrassed prince, delighted at the happy feelings of love Hyeongjun was feeling. “Are you okay with it? What you’re feeling, I mean?” he asks slowly, not wanting the feeling of euphoria to disappear from the prince.

He waits for a split second, afraid that he might have scared Hyeongjun off, before feeling relief suddenly flooding in his chest as Hyeongjun does a shy nod. “I guess, it’s been a long time coming.” Hyeongjun quietly says. “Somehow, I just know that the feelings have always been there, I just didn’t have a name for it.”

Silence ensues in the carriage, far from an awkward one. It was a silence needed to contemplate over the words said, to internalize it deeply within themselves. “Are you going to do anything about it? Are you going to tell him?” Seongmin asks.

Hyeongjun shrugs, a smile still not lost on his face. “I’m not sure.” he says. “Does he even look at me like how I look at him? For now, I’m content on how things are. I’ll think about it in the future.” Hyeongjun says as he turns to look at Seongmin with a satisfied smile on his face, before leaning backwards in his seat to get comfortable for a quick nap.

Dumbfounded at the statement, Seongmin wordlessly shakes his head with disbelief written on his face. 

‘Oh dear, our prince is a bit slow, isn’t he?’

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Feo, a town by the mountains, is a few days away from Simia. Hyeongjun and his entourage arrive near night time, and is welcomed warmly by its town mayor and its people. But at first look, Hyeongjun already knows that Feo is not in a better state than Simia is.

“A pleasant evening to you, Your Highness. And welcome to Feo.” their town mayor says. “I hope the journey has been kind to you. Please allow us to assist you to rest for the night and we can proceed with the activities set by day time.”

With the mountains acting as either barriers or walls around the town, Feo counts on leafy greens and root vegetables as their main resources of food and income. Due to its rocky terrain, even fewer people than Simia go to Feo for tourist trips. The people of Feo had to think of alternative ways to earn income, thus once upon a time they were the kingdom’s main source of blacksmith work. But now that the kingdom of Aeos is mostly in peace, Feo’s blacksmithing industry has dwindled down to a few shops at its best.

Hyeongjun smiles at the town mayor’s kind words, nodding his head in agreement. “Yes, rest is best Sir Lee. Please lead the way.” he says, as their entire group was led to an inn where they will be staying for the next few days. Hyeongjun catches Minhee’s eye as the town mayor and his people continuously buzz around to cater to their needs for the night, receiving a small smile from Minhee as encouragement.

So many words are attempting to spill out from Hyeongjun’s chest, but he pushes them down inside, deep down in the quiet spaces of his heart.

‘Not tonight. Soon, maybe.’

  
  


-

  
  


The elderly occupy most of the population in Feo. As the town mayor had said, a lot of young people in pursuit of better jobs had left the town for better lives, and Sir Lee never blames them, he says. But he didn’t deny that he was worried about what may be the future for Feo when Hyeongjun asked him over a cup of tea at breakfast.

Mostly abandoned blacksmithing shops were what greeted Hyeongjun when they gave him a tour of the town’s main area. A few elderly were out and about, as Hyeongjun greeted them with a smile as warm as he could give. The prince was glad to still see a few children running about, although he quietly laments the fact that they are far fewer than the children he saw in Simia.

“We try as best as we could, Your Highness.” Sir Lee says, as they watch the people of Feo go about with their daily activities from a small seated area in the town mayor’s office. “But sometimes, it’s just not enough. I fear that one day the town of Feo will be gone from the map of Aeos. And I can’t even blame the people for leaving, when it is a fact that the town cannot really offer much.”

Hyeongjun slightly watches with a heavy heart as the old town mayor sighs, eyes looking down at his hands on his lap, a forlorn smile on his face. The young prince turns around in his seat as though looking for someone, before he shots up a hand and calls for his advisor from the sides. Moving forward, Hyeongjun motions for him to sit in front of him and the town mayor, an encouraging smile on his face. “Sir Lee, this is Kim Taeyoung, son of Lord Minhyuk from the East. He has accompanied me in this journey, and is of help to me and to us about any concerns that the people of Aeos may encounter.” The town mayor’s eyes widen as if in relief, hope slowly flooding in his eyes at the mention of help being extended to their town.

Taeyoung smiles warmly at the town mayor, reaching out to take the elderly man’s hand in his. “I may be young, but I promise to do my best alongside Prince Hyeongjun to help Feo to the best of our abilities.” he determinedly says. The young advisor receives profuse amounts of gratitude in return, a smile reflecting not only on his face but on Hyeongjun’s as well.

With meetings held with the attendance of Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, the town mayor, and a chosen few of the townspeople of Feo; before they know it night time has already fallen on them.

He has been to a few royal meetings that his Father the King had exposed him to, but Hyeongjun has never been so invested in something that concerns the wellbeing of others, with him having the full power to help these people to have a better life. He is grateful for Taeyoung’s assistance, delighted to see that he has someone his age to help him plan a course of action to be proposed to the King and Queen for the improvement of Feo.

Not once did his mission of fulfilling the prophecy went in Hyeongjun’s mind during the whole afternoon meetings, and he knows that Feo is not the place where he will find what he was looking for. He needs to help these people first, before anything else.

“Once we get back to the Capital, I will seek my father’s advice on the plans we have set before proposing these to the King and Queen, if you’re alright with that Prince Hyeongjun?” Taeyoung asks with their paper of proposals in one hand, walking beside the prince back to the inn they were staying at with the rest of the royal guards and the staff diligently following them from behind. “I’m not sure if everything we have planned will be approved, but I’ll do my best to seek my father’s approval first.”

Hyeongjun smiles at Taeyoung's determination, nodding his head in approval. “That’s fine Taeyoung, we can do that once we get back.” He then motions to everyone of his staff as soon as they arrive in the inn to rest up and recharge for the new day tomorrow.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room, Your Highness?” Taeyoung offers, after seeing the prince greet everyone a good night with tired eyes. Hyeongjun smiles at the offer, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine. You go get your rest Taeyoung.” he says.

About to insist, Taeyoung opens his mouth before a presence looms from behind, before a hand on his shoulder lightly patted him to get his attention. Taeyoung turns around before a huff of amusement escapes from his mouth at seeing Minhee smiling lightly at him. “If you don’t mind, I’ll take it from here Sir Kim.”

Taeyoung turns to look at the prince and his guard back and forth, a smile growing on his face in mirth. “Yes Sir Kang, that will be alright.” he turns to Hyeongjun, who focuses his gaze back on him from staring at the guard beside them. Taeyoung smiles delightedly at this. “Have a good night, Prince Hyeongjun.”

Hyeongjun bows lightly, a gentle smile still reaching his tired eyes. “You too, Taeyoung.”

With eyes watching as Taeyoung enters his room, Minhee brings hand up lightly placing it on Hyeongjun’s back, gently steering him towards his room. “This way, Your Highness.” Hyeongjun laughs at this, letting Minhee lead the way.

“You did great today.” Minhee says, as they took slow steps towards Hyeongjun’s room. “I have never seen you so focused, really. You looked like a real prince out there, Hyeongjun.” he whispers as Hyeongjun laughs quietly, a big smile painted on his face.

They slowed down their steps to a stop as they arrived in front of Hyeongjun’s room, the prince turning around to look at his guard. Minhee smiles at him encouragingly, as Hyeongjun looks down bashfully at the stare of adoration he receives. “Well,” he starts. “Your Prince will rest now, as Your Prince is very tired.” Hyeongjun playfully says.

Minhee laughs softly at the statement, before getting both of Hyeongjun’s hands in his as he pulls them near his lips, boldly placing a kiss on them.

“Good night, my prince.”

Hyeongjun’s cheeks burn red.

“Good night, my Minhee.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


“So?”

Minhee leans back with his body fully against the wall, the concrete behind him catching all of his weight. He crosses his arms as he stares back at Seongmin with judgement in his eyes, as if urging him to say something more to taunt him. “What do you mean ‘so’?” he replies back.

“Let’s not waste time here Minhee.” Seongmin huffs out in frustration, crossing his arms in front of him as well in exasperation at Minhee avoiding his question. “It’s late, I should be asleep, and yet here we are discussing your feelings for Hyeongjun.”

Seongmin was far from lying, as it was really deep into the night when a knock was made to his door, Minhee peering in asking to speak with him briefly. It was cold, and everyone was tired. Seongmin thought it might be something urgent so he agreed and met with Minheeat the small garden just right outside the inn they were staying at, only to find out that Minhee had just wanted to ask him about Hyeongjun.

Although the three of them grew up together, Seongmin admits that he’s closer to Hyeongjun than to Minhee. Nevertheless, Minhee is still a friend he remembers having since his childhood, a friend that he knows will go to the ends of the world just for Hyeongjun. 

Minhee never had to say anything to Seongmin, like how Hyeongjun never had to say anything to Seongmin for him to know that his friends have deep feelings for one another. Everyone who frequents the palace knows of the affection the both of them have for each other, and truly Seongmin was tired of the constant push and pull, but it was never his place to tell either of them on what they are feeling, and on what they should do about it.

But sometimes, Seongmin admits that he’s just tired, and that he knows that Minhee and Hyeongjun just need a little bit of a push.

“Really, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minhee starts, as he turns away, avoiding Seongmin’s inquiring gaze. “I was at the sides, I was there. I briefly heard about the talks to help Feo. I just wanted to ask you since you're his assistant if it was necessary to have Kim Taeyoung be the one to assist Hyeongjun all afternoon? I mean, he has other advisors beside him? Why not Sir Jeong?”

Seongmin immediately laughs out loud even before Minhee finishes his sentence, annoying the young guard before him even more. ‘What’s so funny?” Minhee huffs out in annoyance.

With tears in his eyes from genuine amusement at Minhee’s statement, Seongmin breathes in deeply first before even attempting to answer back. “You’re not even together and yet you’re already jealous?”

“I’m not!” Minhee immediately fires back. “I’m just-” he pauses, trying to find the right word. “Cautious! KIm Taeyoung is around our age while Sir Jeong is as old as the King, why not seek guidance from him instead?” Seongmin laughs out loud more, finding the entire statement ridiculous as Minhee shushes him down. “You’ll wake up everyone else!” Minhee angrily shouts at him as quietly as he could.

Seongmin breathes in deeply once more to calm himself, the entire situation bringing him genuine amusement. He may be frustrated at both of his friends, but sometimes their denial is amusing for him to watch too. “Look here Minhee.” he starts. “Are you really not jealous?” he says, a smile still lingering on his face while Minhee is still avoiding his gaze.

“What is there for me to be jealous about?”

“That Kim Taeyoung spent the whole afternoon with your prince?” Seongmin interjects, effectively cutting off Minhee who was attempting to say more. “Minhee.” he calls out. “I know, I’m aware. I can really see how the both of you feel for each other. What’s stopping you, really?”

Silence follows Seongmin’s sentence, as he waits for Minhee to answer back. Seongmin knows that he already gave too much of a push for Minhee tonight, and it was up to him to figure out if he will take the next step.

“Well, for starters, he’s a prince. And I’m just his guard.” Minhee says, an empty smile on his face.

If you’ll ask Minhee, one of his early memories as a guard is voluntarily coming to the palace with his brother to be the youngest to train as a guard to the royal family. He regrets nothing, no matter how hard everything was that he went through, all because if not for him coming to the palace as a child, he would have never met Hyeongjun.

Even as a child, Minhee was already enamoured at the King and Queen and with their little Prince, the royal family who brought peace and prosperity to Aeos. So him bumping into the child prince was just a cherry on top, being his closest friend was a gift child Minhee never asked for but received wholeheartedly.

The feelings Minhee developed for Hyeongjun along the way was never a part of his plan.

He’ll never know when it started, and Minhee never really took time to look back and see when and where did he start to fall in love with the prince. All he knows is that somehow, he finds himself wanting to give Hyeongjun all the good things the world has to offer, including his heart.

But Minhee knows, it’s not something he can just do on a whim.

“I’m tired too, Seongmin, of hiding everyday.” Minhee says, shrugging his shoulders as he crosses his arms firmly across his chest once more in an attempt to stay warm. The fall night was getting colder with everyday passing. “It’s not like I have a choice, Seongmin. I’m a royal guard. What do you want me to do, confess my undying love to the prince to the world?”

“Not like that.” Seongmin says exasperatedly. “Just, telling him would be good too? Not only for you but for him as well. I don’t know what the future holds, but you can’t just keep on suppressing these feelings hoping they’ll disappear. It doesn’t work like that.” he says.

Minhee shakes his head, not entirely convinced. “I don’t know, Seongmin.” he says as he steers his gaze away from Seongmin once more. “I’m happy now, just protecting him. I really am.” Seongmin moves forward before stopping right in front of Minhee, effectively getting his attention. “Well, until when do you think you’ll be content with just watching from the sides, protecting him whenever he needs it? Until when, Minhee?”

Seongmin received a shrug in response, a sad smile etched on Minhee’s face. “I don’t know. Until then, I’ll just be on the sides, quietly watching.”

It was a cold fall night when Minhee vowed to protect Hyeongjun with his whole heart, regardless if he knows the secrets to it or not; with the moon, the quiet swaying of the flowers in the garden, and a shadow of a listening ear leaving immediately, as his witnesses.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


The sun high up in the sky greets Feo for the next few days, as if the presence of the prince and his entourage was a beacon of hope for everyone in the town. For once after a long time, people came out and enjoyed what so little the town has to offer, spending the company of each other. 

Against his will as so they can save their resources for themselves, the townspeople insisted on holding a feast for the prince, happy to celebrate the hope that he has brought to their town. The food they laid down was simpler than what Simia had offered, but to Hyeongjun the good intention of the townsfolk made it one of the best meals he has ever had.

Simple gifts of what are Feo’s delicacies were initially offered to the prince, but Hyeongjun insisted that rather, he is to visit the children there in the town and share it with them instead. So with hearts full at the kind gesture that prince extended to them, the town mayor and his people watched as the prince visited Feo’s only school, surprising the children with little gifts of sweets, on his knees as children played around him, and after even convinced him and a few of the royal entourage to play game or two of tag with them.

“Aeos is so lucky with Prince Hyeongjun.” the town mayor murmurs, eyes full of unshed happy tears as he continues watching the prince play around with the children. Taeyoung smiles upon hearing his words, fully convinced at the sincerity. “The prince is still young, like you Sir Taeyoung. I hope the youth nowadays continue to have hearts as pure as yours.”

Taeyoung laughs at the compliment, feeling bashful. “I just try my best at helping the people of Aeos,Sir Lee.” Taeyoung says. “Someone like Prince Hyeongjun is as rare as a gem. His heart is the purest I have ever seen with intentions of improving the conditions of the everyday life of the people of Aeos, and my only goal is to help him fulfil this.”

The town mayor booms out a hearty laughter, making Hyeongjun and the rest of them look at them for a quick second before turning away once more. “I sure hope Prince Hyeongjun will hold you dear in his heart, Sir Taeyoung. He needs someone like you!”

Taeyoung laughs at the statement, chancing a quick look at the prince and his guard, who has eyes fondly watching him.

“I’m afraid someone has already occupied that job Sir Lee.” he says with a smile as the old man turns to him in confusion. “It’s just a matter of time.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


After a few days of staying in Feo, Hyeongjun decides that it was best to move forward with his journey and continue on to the town of Suon. He announces his decision to everyone that they are to leave in a few hours before the sun hits its peak, and so everyone had busied themselves into quickly arranging their belongings, Hyeongjun himself included. Immediately after putting all his belongings in his luggage, the prince took a quick check with everyone, albeit admittedly in search of one person.

“He said he’ll be out for a while.” Seongmin says without looking at Hyeongjun when the prince enters his room, his assistant is still busy stuffing all his clothes in his bag.

Hyeongjun rolls his eyes at Seongmin, scoffing as he crosses his arms in faux anger. “You haven’t heard of what I was even about to ask you!” he exclaims. Seongmin stops and looks at Hyeongjun exasperatedly, with an eyebrow raised. “Just call it intuition. Now go! I’m not yet done here!” He says as he waves Hyeongjun out of his room.

He never had to search far, because Hyeongjun finds Minhee in a sea of flowers, quietly admiring the view before him with a smile on his face, standing out amidst the beauty of them all.

_ Dark eyes. Hair that looks soft to touch. A soft smile. _

They grew up together, spent a better part of his adolescent years doing childish antics with Minhee and Seongmin in tow, but Hyeongjun will never cease to be amazed at how handsome Minhee grew up to be. Just a little bit into adulthood, Minhee’s face still holds a bit of that childish youth but with sharp eyes and defined features, one can say that he’s slowly filling out into being a handsome young man.

And indeed, Hyeongjun’s heart never failed to skip a beat in his chest at seeing Minhee.

“Are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to come here?”

Hyeongjun huffs out in laughter, watching as Minhee opens his eyes and turns to look at him with a big smile on his face. “I swear it feels like you know the sound of my footsteps or the sound of my breathing for you to know wherever I am. That’s creepy.” he jokingly says as Minhee takes his time to laugh out loud, before responding. “Sorry if you find it creepy, but it’s actually called ‘knowing each other too well’.” Minhee says with a light laugh. Hyeongjun then walks towards him, careful not to step on any of the flowers. He stops when he’s directly beside Minhee, returning the smile once more that the other hasn’t dropped from his face.

Minhee reaches down to pluck a tiny flower, bringing it to their eye level. “Do you know what this is?” Hyeongjun looks at him in confusion, not quite sure of what Minhee was asking him. “It’s a literal question, I really don’t know what this flower is and I’ve been standing here for a few minutes.” Hyeongjun laughs out loud, shaking his head at Minhee’s apparent silliness.

“Probably just a wildflower.” Hyeongjun murmurs. Minhee hums in understanding, turning the flower around to admire all sides of it. “Do you know what it symbolizes?” he asks. Hyeongjun contemplates, racking his brain for an answer. “I think, ‘joy’?”

He takes the wildflower from Minhee, turning it around in his palm. “From what I remember, the meaning may depend on the culture. A person having a wildflower or a symbol of a wildflower may mean that they want to have joy in their lives, or that they are a joyful person themselves.” 

Hyeongjun watches as Minhee takes the wildflower from him, before gently tucking it behind his ear in one single movement. He didn’t have the time to admire the proximity of Minhee’s face near his, as Minhee moved away immediately, smiling widely at Hyeongjun once more.

“There, our pretty Hyeongjun.”

He can’t deny it, Hyeongjun knows he’s blushing. He can feel his cheeks warming at the act, himself dumbfounded at the sudden sweet gesture. “Why-”

“You said that the meaning of the wildflower may depend on the culture; or it may mean that someone wants to have joy in their lives, or that they are a joyful person themselves, right?” Minhee interjects, as Hyeongjun continues to look at the ground with a bashful smile on his face, missing out the fond look that Minhee is giving him. “What if it can mean something else, something close enough to the meaning of joy?”

In a bout of courage, Hyeongjun slowly looks up, inquiring gaze meeting Minhee’s fond ones. Minhee takes the chance to hold Hyeongjun’s hand in his, giving it a light affectionate squeeze. “What if, for someone, a wildflower means that the person they gave it to is the joy of their life that gives him endless happiness everyday?”

He may have been sheltered, may not have enough experience in the romantic aspect, but Hyeongjun knows when someone wants their words to mean something.

Shy smiles were exchanged as Hyeongjun shyly laughs out in response. With his other hand he picks up the wildflower from behind his ear, before placing it behind Minhee’s ear instead. His hand never left Minhee’s face as Hyeongjun softly brought it closer to Minhee’s cheek, softly caressing his face.

“Ah, our pretty Minhee.”

Even though words were not exchanged much after that, both Minhee and Hyeongjun know that something between them changed at that moment. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Hyeongun comes to, he finds out that he can’t open his eyes, nor move his limbs.

He roughly coughs out realizing that smoke is near him, almost suffocating him with it. Panic slowly floods in his chest, as he forces himself to open his eyes, forces himself to move. And when he does open his eyes, the first thing Hyeongjun sees are broken pieces of the carriage’s ceiling, almost falling off of his face. He forces himself to move away, turning on his side slowly to be on fours, crawling away from the destroyed carriage, dropping himself on the ground on his back.

Noise, too many of them. Hyeongjun hears grunts, shouts, and noise of destruction everywhere. He still can’t move much, heart rate still going too fast, breathing ragged. He still can’t remember what happened, mind too groggy, too exhausted. Suddenly, a hand shoots up and grabs his arm, letting panic flood in his chest before relief floods in him, realizing it was only Taeyoung when he turned his head. But after a second of getting to look at Taeyoung with a bloodied forehead, something in Hyeongjun’s brain finally clicked that something is very, very wrong.

“Taeyoung?!”

He gets forcibly pulled up in a sitting position, pain finally registering itself on Hyeongjun’s side, as Taeyoung hovers over him with eyes full of worry. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?” Taeyoung frantically asks, as if he himself wasn’t also hurt.

Hyeongjun clutches his side as he grunts in pain, hand coming off with blood. It’s not too painful, nothing he can’t endure, so Hyeongjun knows it’s not that deep; a slash maybe. “You got stabbed?!” Taeyoung exclaims as he pulls out a handkerchief and hurriedly presses it to Hyeongjun’s side, pulling Hyeongjun’s hand and pressing it on his wound with strict reminders to keep on pressing. “Not quite,” Hyeongjun says with labored breathing, in an attempt to appease Taeyoung. “A gash, maybe. I can tell it’s not that deep.”

It started early into the night, Hyeongjun remembers. They have a few hours on them before they arrive in Suon, and with the proposal of the guards Hyeongjun decided that instead of making a stop they will move forward so they can arrive in Suon before the late night creeps in. Suon was only a few miles ahead of them, and Hyeongjun should have sensed that something was to go wrong when it was too quiet, too peaceful.

But when he comes to; it’s already to a destroyed carriage, a gash on his side, and Taeyoung with a bloodied forehead.

“What happened?” Hyeongjun asks, quietly grunting in pain. He reaches out to touch the wound at Taeyoung’s forehead, his fingers coming off with blood as Taeyoung flinches in pain. “I’m fine,” he murmurs, as he helps Hyeongjun up to a stand. It was only then when Hyeongjun saw the destruction around him; broken pieces of carriages, belongings thrown askew everywhere, their horses running around in distress, smoke sizzling out from burnt pieces of wood that obviously got caught on fire and just got put out. “Bandits.” Taeyoung murmurs as he helps Hyeongjun to walk to the side of the road to lean against a tree, asking for one of the unharmed staff to tend to Hyeongjun’s wound.

Hyeongjun quietly grunts in pain as his wound gets tended to. “Not from here, I assume?” he says as Taeyoung nods in confirmation, he himself hissing in pain when the wound on his forehead gets cleaned up. “We’re near the borders, definitely not from here.” he replies.

“I assume they got a lot? Is anyone badly hurt?”

“Not quite. Nothing important was lost. Although our food supply were definitely depleted but-”

“Prince Hyeongjun!”

They turn their heads at the frantic shout and flurry of running feet, seeing Seongmin breaking his run with hands on his knees in front of them. “Minhee, he-”

Dread fills in Hyeongjun’s chest as he stands and runs towards where Seongmin came from, Seongmin hot on his heels. He ignores the pain shooting up from his sides, panic overflowing from his chest. When he sees a small group of his staff hovering above someone leaning on a tree, he breaks the group and comes to an image he never wishes he has seen in his life.

Minhee, with laboured breathing on the ground leaning against a tree, with eyes fluttering in obvious pain and lips so pale; has a deep wound on his stomach. Hyeongjun feels like a rock has embedded itself in his throat, tears slowly flooding in his eyes. There was blood, too much of it, as Minhee and one of the other guards attempted to keep pushing against his wound, adamant to not let him lose any more blood.

“What happened?” Hyeongjun quietly asks, voice almost lost as he drops to his knees, placing his hands on top of Minhee’s that was pressing against his wound. The guard that was helping Minhee press against the stab wound slightly moved away to give them space, signaling others to stop hovering and give them space as well. “One of the bandits that Minhee fought had a knife, Your Highness.” the guard says.

With no heart to point it out, everyone takes in the sight of tears slowly starting to stream down their prince’s face, eyes full of pain and sorrow as he watches his guard breath in pain. “Minhee. Kang Minhee.” he calls out quietly, as Minhee opens his eyes, smiling softly when he sees Hyeongjun. “Your Highness.” Minhee quietly calls out. “Are you okay?”

Hyeongjun bursts out in full tears at the statement, heart aching when Minhee asks first how he is when he was the one in obvious pain. “You’re so, so stupid.” he cries, clutching Minhee’s hand on top of his stomach wound. “You ask me that when you’re the one who’s injured?” He receives a labored laugh in response, as he continues to cry in agony and pain for Minhee. “You, you’re not okay Minhee.” he cries out.

Minhee coughs, face scrunching in pain as more panic floods in Hyeongjun’s chest. “I’ll be fine.” he whispers, as Hyeongjun steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. Hyeongjun turns to the guard beside them, eyes wide in urgency. “How far are we from Suon?” the guard turns to look around at the rest of their companions, seeing everyone in different kinds of distress. “An hour or so, give or take, Your Highness. Not a lot are injured, but we still have to pack up the belongings we have left and tend to those who are injured. We’re going to get slowed down.”

Hyeongjun situated himself to Minhee’s side, bringing his arm around his shoulder for support, signaling the guard to assist him on the other side as they stood up, supporting all of Minhee’s weight.

“Then we go, now.”

  
  


-

  
  


Hyeongjun lets one of his guards move ahead to seek help for when the rest of them arrive in Suon, as they all hurriedly left to quickly seek first aid. With Hyeongjun heeding no special attention to his destroyed carriage, he rides instead on the carriage where all of their food supply was initially stored, but now where they let all the injured in. He sits on the ground beside Minhee’s body, bringing Minhee’s head on his lap as he reaches out and presses against the cloth they have put on top of Minhee’s wound to suppress the blood loss.

Minhee puts a hand on top of Hyeongjun’s that was on his stomach, flashing him a faint smile. “Are you sure you’re okay, Hyeongjun?” he quietly asks. Hyeonjun’s heart aches, realizing that if Minhee is not conscious enough to call him by name, then he must be in so much pain. He ignores the telling signs of discomfort on his side, opting not to tell Minhee knowing that he will only get fussed over when he’s not the one losing blood. “I’m fine,” he says instead. “You’re the one who’s in pain, Minhee. We’re gonna get you help.”

“I’m sure you will.” Minhee says with a faint smile. “I trust you with my life, you know that.” he says as his eyes flutter close, body obviously tired from holding out for too long. “Hey, hey.” Hyeongjun calls out, panicking at the sight of Minhee trying not to lose consciousness. He brings a hand to Minhee’s cheek, caressing it softly. “You’re so stupid, you know?”

Light laughter echoes in the carriage, as Minhee holds Hyeongjun’s wrist, grip weak. “Do you know that I’ve been to Suon?” he says instead, and Hyeongjun entertains the light talk, knowing that it was an attempt to keep Minhee awake. “Really?”

Minhee smiles, eyes blinking slowly. “You know that I came to the palace when I was ten to accompany my brother in training, right? Right after we lost our parents? Well, I was actually born in Suon.” he says, as Hyeongjun smiles in acknowledgement from above, knowing the information beforehand but not the one about Minhee coming from Suon. He caresses Minhee’s face as he plays with his hair alternately, encouraging him to continue talking. “I go home a few times whenever I have short breaks. So I may not have a lot of memories, but I sure do remember enough to consider it as my hometown.”

“Your Highness!” a shout was suddenly heard as the carriage came to an abrupt stop, dread and panic filling in the chest of the prince. Hyeongjun holds Minhee as close to him as possible, already anticipating for the worse, before the carriage doors hurriedly open as the rest of the royal guards assist the injured off the carriage, Minhee included. “We’re here in Suon, Your Highness. They’re ready to give medical assistance.”

Hyeongjun assists Minhee as they let him down the carriage, laying him down on a makeshift bed that they are to carry to a clinic where he will be tended to. As soon as he lies down, Minhee grabs Hyeongjun’s hand, making him meet his frantic eyes. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, okay?” he softly says, squeezing his hand before he lets go as he was taken away, not waiting for an answer from the prince.

About to follow, Hyeongjun takes a step before he gets stopped with a hand on his arm, turning to meet Seongmin’s concerned gaze on his. “I know you’re worried, but Kim Taeyoung told me that you’re injured yourself.” he says, pulling Hyeongjun away opposite from the direction where they were taking Minhee. “Hyeongjun, you need to get that treated.”

“But-” he retaliates as he repeatedly turns around to look at Minhee, before stopping when he receives a stern gaze in return. “I understand you, I really do. But if you won’t get that treated you’re the one who’s going to die from blood loss.”

Hyeongjun roughly pulls away from Seongmin at the words, staring at him with so much anger in his eyes. “Take that back!” he screams, as Seongmin looks at him with eyes wide open. “Take than back! No one is going to die, not anyone, not Minhee, no one!” he screams in frustration, tears streaming down his face once more. He cries louder when Seongmin walks forward and engulfs him in a hug, arms going around Seongmin’s in search for comfort and support.

“I don’t want to lose him, Seongmin.” Hyeongjun cries out. “ I don’t know what I will do without him.” he says, as Seongmin rocks him side to side in an attempt to calm him down. “I know,” he says in return. “And he’ll be fine. Minhee is strong, we know that.” he whispers, as Hyeongjun continues to cry on his shoulder.

When he feels that he has calmed down enough, Hyeongjun allows Seongmin to guide him to another room where a group of people immediately tended to his needs, guiding him to lie down on the bed as they sanitize and treat the gash that he has on his side. Hyeongjun waits it out, with eyes blank and heart empty as he waits for everything to be okay, for him to know that Minhee will come out alright.

Before he knows it, sleep has overtaken him as he woke up to the early rays of the sun, consciousness moving slowly in him before panic comes back right in. He pushes the blanket that was placed on top off of him, feet on the ground ready to move out of the room where he was in search of Minhee before a boy around his age enters, shock on his face at seeing Hyeongjun frantically move out of the room.

“No, Your Highness!” he says, pushing Hyeongjun back to the bed with one hand, attempting to make him lie down. But the prince doesn’t budge, opting to sit down instead. “I have to see Kang Minhee.” he says urgently.

The boy huffs out loud, and it was only then that Hyeongjun notices the basket of bandages and cleaning supplies that he has on his hand, when he placed it beside Hyeongjun on the bed. Hyeongjun watches as the boy prepares the bandages and the tapes used to secure them, cutting them into clean shapes, then taking out a bottle with a medicine, pouring it on a cloth; before looking at Hyeongjun in the eye, as if asking him to lie down without using words. 

He listens as he lies down and brings up shirt to expose his sides, the boy then diligently cleaning his gash with the medicine he has in hand. After cleaning up the wound and applying bandages to it, the boy lets Hyeongjun pull down his own shirt, helping him to sit up with a hand on his arm afterwards. “Sorry about that, Your Highness.” he says. “I had to make sure your wound was treated well before I let you move around.”

The prince shakes his head, waving off the apology. “It’s fine.” he says. “How about the others? How is Minhee?”

A smile and a nod was sent his way. “Everyone is fine, Prince Hyeongjun. Everyone has been treated well. Although we had a hard time treating Minhee, but he’s fine now. He just has to take a rest for the next few days, and no excruciating activities for the next couple of months. But he’s fine, Your Highness. Minhee is okay.”

Relief flooded in Hyeongjun’s chest, finally finding ease in his heart. Minhee will be okay, and that’s the only thing that matters to him in the end.

The boy smiles at his reaction, picking up the basket on the bed before dropping to a light bow, leaving to give the prince time to rest alone. “Wait.” Hyeongjun calls out. “I’m sorry, I never got your name?” he asks.

“Wonjin, Your Highness.” the boy says. “I’m Minhee’s half-brother.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Suon is the furthest town from the Capital, the town found at the edge of the kingdom near its borders. Even if it’s far, it’s easily accessible so it really is no wonder that tourism is it’s main industry from the forests and lakes that surround the area. Because of this, life is continuously buzzing around the town, people of different nationalities and cultures always passing by either to enter Aeos, or to exit it on the way to other neighboring countries; or to just be a traveler and find some time to relax around in the tourist areas they offer.

It’s a place where cultures are constantly shared, from food to clothes, even to stories shared with one another. The main streets of Suon are lined up with endless stalls where people may buy, or exchange goods with. The whole town is always buzzing with energy, from early morning until late in the evening.

It was what greeted Hyeongjun as he exited early in the evening from his room and from the inn where they were staying, after allowing his body to rest for the whole afternoon after Wonjin assured him that everyone, including Minhee, was safe from harm. He was greeted with loud cheers of welcome, with a few wishing him a speedy recovery in between. A child comes up to him with a wreath of flowers, urging him to go down a bit to her height so that she can put the wreath around his neck. She smiles at him after doing so, Hyeongjun smiling back as he ruffles the kid’s hair before standing up to his full height.

“Welcome, Your Highness.” A voice greets him as he looks forward, seeing a man looking at him with gentle eyes and a fatherly smile. “My name is Ham Jumin, the town mayor of Suon. It’s unfortunate that we get to meet with circumstances like what happened last night, but I hope that you have rested and are healing well enough.” he says. Hyeongjun bows back in acknowledgement, a small smile on his face.

The town mayor beckons a hand to his side, and Hyeongjun gets pleasantly surprised at seeing Wonjin walk forward to stand beside the town mayor. “You might have met him before,” Sir Ham pauses as he smiles at Wonjin, before redirecting his smile to Hyeongjun. “Yes, this is my son Wonjin. He and a couple of people who practiced the art of medicine are the ones who tended to everyone that was wounded from last night.”

With thoughts quickly picking up bits and pieces of information, Hyeongjun raises a hand, with a finger pointing at Wonjin in confusion. “Last night, Wonjin said that Minhee is his half brother.”

Wonjin’s father releases a hearty laughter with Wonjin grinning beside him at Hyeongjun’s confusion. “Well, he’s not entirely wrong, Your Highness.” Sir Ham says. “After the death of their parents, briefly before his brother decided to bring him to the Capitol and to train in the palace, we took them in, made them part of the family.”

“It’s just fun saying that he’s my half brother. But we’re not really blood related.” Wonjin confirms with a smile on his face. Hyeongjun huffs out in amusement. 

The town mayor walks forward to tightly clasp Hyeongjun’s hand in both his, shaking it with conviction. “This may come years late, but I just want you to know, Your Highness, that I’m glad Minhee has someone like you in his life.” Dumbfounded at the sudden words and action, it took Hyeongjun a split second before he returned the gesture, clasping back Sir Ham’s both hands with his, a hesitant smile on his face. “I don’t understand?”

He gets another hearty laugh in return, and even if they aren’t blood related, Hyeongjun can see remnants of Minhee from the man before him.

_ Dark eyes. A soft smile. _

“It’s what it is, Your Highness” he says. “We’re grateful Minhee has someone like you in his life, someone with a heart of gold, a rare gem if you ask me. He’s lucky to have you.” Hyeongjun shyly laughs at the compliment, sees Wonjin nodding his head in agreement at the corner of his eye. He’s not quite sure what is happening, but to him, it feels like he got a stamp of approval; something he didn’t ask but after the course of events that happened, felt that he needed.

“Well.” he says, pauses, as Hyeongjun takes the time to look at both Sir Ham and his son Wonjin straight at the eye.

“I feel lucky to have him in my life too.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


As much as Hyeongjun wanted to visit Minhee as soon as possible, he was thrown to a series of activities that he, a prince, couldn’t escape from. Instead, he gets updates from Seongmin on how Minhee is growing stronger with every meal he takes, and sometimes even gets updates from Wonjin on how annoying Minhee is with how much talking he does whenever he tends to his wounds.

“He only talks about you most of the time!” Wonjin complains.

Hyeongjun says nothing about that, but a smile gives him away anyways.

Before he knows it, two days have passed since the incident and their hurried arrival to Suon. He’s tired, and all he wants is to either lay down in bed or to visit Minhee. But Hyeongjun knows that he has responsibilities to do, duties to fulfill. For now updates should be enough. With tired thoughts, he enters the conference room at the town mayor’s office for a final meeting, expecting to see Sir Ham in it only to find Seongmin and Taeyoung.

He waves off the guards that came with him for an early night in after seeing the two, confident that he’ll be fine in their presence.

“Where’s Sir Ham?” he asks, sitting down in front of Seongmin and Taeyoung. The two pauses from their discussion, hands busy arranging the papers they have around them in neat piles. “Asked to take a leave and visit Minhee with Wonjin. He says that he has relayed all of his concerns to us anyway and instead wanted to spend time with Minhee.”

Hyeongjun huffs out in frustration, burying his head on his arms on top of the table. Seongmin laughs at Hyeongjun’s childish antics, while Taeyoung watches in quiet surprise at seeing their prince act like that for the first time. “He gets to see Minhee whenever he wants while I can’t?” Hyeongjun whines as Seongmin laughs harder, Taeyoung joining in with quiet chuckles.

“Well, it’s not like you’re not allowed, Prince Hyeongjun.” Seongmin says as he finishes piling all the papers he has on his hands, deftly putting them in front of Hyeongjun. “Your schedule is just packed?” Hyeongjun brings his head up to stare at Seongmin, putting a hand underneath his chin to complete the faux pitiful effect he was aiming for. “Stop calling me that.” he whines. “We’re the only ones here and Taeyoung’s around our age anyways.” he says, as Seongmin laughs and shrugs his shoulders in return. Hyeongjun turns his head to direct his gaze at Taeyoung, smiling kind. “You can call me by name too, no need to be so formal.” 

Taeyoung smoothens the pile of papers they arranged in front of the prince, nodding and smiling his agreement to the statement. “I feel honored that you’re feeling that comfortable with me, Hyeongjun.” he says, albeit still formally although Hyeongjun doesn’t mistake the twinkle of mirth in his eyes. “It was getting tiring hearing Seongmin whine about how you ask him if you can see Minhee already. Maybe you can whine directly now to me instead?” Taeyoung teases as Seongmin laughs out loud.

“Wow you already taught him so much?” Hyeongjun deadpanned at Seongmin, as both of his companions continued laughing out loud at him. “Yeah laugh all you want. I won’t lie, I still want to see him.” he sighs out dramatically. Seongmin rolled his eyes at the statement. “You’re so whiny, why not go to him now instead? Meetings are done, you’re basically free to go.”

Hyeongjun glares at Seongmin, Taeyoung giggling from the sides. “Oh I don’t know, maybe I don’t want to interrupt his time with Wonjin and Sir Ham? Maybe it’s late at night and he’s already resting?” he sarcastically replies.

“Nothing stopped you though from going on a date late at night when we were in Simia.” Taeyoung whispers, Seongmin cackling at Hyeongjun’s growing red face. “How did you know that?!” he exclaims, watching both Taeyoung and Seongmin laughing out loud at his embarrassment, finding himself laughing along with them in the next second.

“Although, I have a real question.” Taeyoung starts, after the three of them have calmed down enough from laughing. “The talks with Suon are done. It’s the last town, and you have all the free time in the world now.” he says, pausing. “You have a week left before your eighteenth birthday. Have you found the boy the prophecy was telling you to find?”

Hyeongjun stops at this, mind whirring at Taeyoung’s words. Admittedly after the previous town, he never really gave time to think over the prophecy, too busy either thinking and spending time with Minhee, or from having various talks with the people of Suon. Hyeongjun guesses that Taeyoung does have a point. He has a little over a week left before his eighteenth birthday, has he found the boy and just doesn’t know it, or did his efforts really produce nothing?

“I’m not sure,” he says, eyes staring down at the papers in front of him in deep contemplation. “During this trip, I have been looking for the boy although in my subtle ways, but it just seems like I can’t find him.”

He looks up to see the both of them looking at him with eyes full of sympathy, Taeyoung nodding his head in agreement and Seongmin a small smile on his face. Seongmin leans back on his chair, shoulders shrugging as he continues smiling at Hyeongjun. “Remember what I said to you even before we left the palace?” he asks, as Hyeongjun shakes his head. “Again, I’m no mage or psychic. But I said that maybe, sometimes we don’t need to complicate things, sometimes the answers are right in front of us. Maybe it’s like that in this situation, Hyeongjun?”

It’s not a far fetched idea, but Hyeongjun still isn’t sure what it means. He looks back at Seongmin who is sheepishly looking at him with a smile, and Taeyoung who is wearing an encouraging expression on his face.

But call it a gut feel or whatever, but Hyeongjun feels that he’ll be meeting that boy soon.

“I’m still not quite sure honestly,” he says. “But until then, I’ll just keep on looking for him.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


If the Hyeongjun from a few hours ago sees the Hyeongjun of the second, he’s sure that he will get laughed at. It was only a few hours ago when he said that he doesn’t want to visit Minhee late into the night, but Hyeongjun finds himself walking towards the room where they were letting Minhee rest way past midnight.

He never consciously planned it, but it’s like his heart continuously seeked Minhee knowing that he was fine and now had the time to visit him so. Head full of unrest, Hyeongjun just found himself pulling a coat over his night clothes, leaving his room with an anxious guard following him from behind before waving them off with a stern hand. ‘I’ll be fine.’ he remembers telling the guard on duty. ‘I’m just visiting another guard.’ he smiles.

With light footsteps as he nears the room, Hyeongjun plans to just take a peek if Minhee is sleeping and to leave as soon as possible. Although, he didn’t fail to hide the surprise on his face when he quietly opened the door to Wonjin gently putting a blanket on top of Minhee who was fast asleep.

“Ah, Your Highness.” Minhee quietly says upon hearing the creak of the door when it was opened. Hyeongjun quickly enters, and shuts the door behind him as quietly as possible. With silent footsteps, Hyeongjun slowly walks nearer to Minhee’s sleeping form on the bed, relief flooding in his chest once more upon seeing that Minhee was indeed taken well care of. Not minding Wonjin’s presence from the side, Hyeongjun brings a hand to gently trace over the small cuts that marred Minhee’s face, fingers slowly moving over as gently as possible. 

“I’m glad he looks better.” Hyeongjun whispers, eyes moving over the blanket over Minhee’s torso, as if he was seeing the wound Minhee has on him. He slowly hovers a hand over where the wound might be, still feeling an ache in his chest from Minhee getting hurt. “He was so pale when we brought him here to Suon. I thought of the worse.” he admits. “I’m really glad that he looks better now.”

Hyeongjun has never been this bold, always a bit cautious with showing to others on how he treats Minhee. But with some kind of courage that night, he lets his guard around Wonjin, thinking that if there’s someone who he should not be afraid to show how much he cares for Minhee, then it should be Wonjin. “I never got to thank you for taking care of Minhee.” he says, as he looks up to see Wonjin who has a soft smile on his face. “Thank you.” he whispers.

Wonjin brings a seat from the sides for Hyeongjun to sit on, while he sits himself on the edge of Minhee’s bed. He watches with a small smile as Hyeongjun grabs Minhee’s hand, tightly holding it in both of his. “Even if he wasn’t with you, even if wasn’t a royal guard, any time that Minhee is hurt or anytime that he needs my help, I’ll be there for him.” Wonjin says.

Silence ensues, as the both of them chose to watch over the sleeping patient right in front of them. It was a quiet night, fit for conversations from deep within the heart to be held.

“When we were young, people always thought that Minhee was kind of naive.” Wonjin says, laughing a bit as memories flood in his mind. “He’s far from one. I guess people just see him like that because he never gets angry unless you give him a good reason too. He has a heart of gold.” Hyeongjun looks at him, and sees fondness in Wonjin’s eyes. He smiles at the image of a young mischievous, but kind Minhee in his mind, as he tightens his grip on Minhee’s hand, waiting for Wonjin to continue. “I remember every kid wanting to play with him, me included. But there are envious ones, kids who instead play with us opts to fight instead. But Minhee never gets mad, instead he even invites these bullies to play with us instead.

Wonjin places a hand on Minhee’s thigh, thin blanket course against his hand. He affectionately pats his thigh a few times, a few chuckles escaping his mouth. “I got bullied a few times, because they all want to play only with him and not with me. I told on them of course, but they told Minhee that I was a liar.”

“I assume Minhee fought them?” Hyeongjun asks, as Wonjin shakes his head. “Not quite. He talked to me and asked me what really happened, and when he found out he told on the kids to the adults.” Wonjin finishes. They both laugh at the image of kid Minhee telling the adults what happened, eyes firm with determined words, like how the MInhee they know now. “The adults couldn’t believe at first because the kids that bullied me were actually nice. But the truth came out eventually and the kids got reprimanded.”

Hyeongjun sighs out, a fond smile on his face as he redirects his gaze from Wonjin to Minhee. Still fast asleep, Hyeongjun watches as Minhee takes in deep breaths, whole body relaxed. With the moonlight streaming in from the windows, it compliments an image of Minhee that Hyeongjun will forever etch in his heart. He’s as beautiful as ever in Hyeongjun’s eyes.

“I thought that was it, you know? The kids will leave us, I’ll get to play with Minhee and a few others. But what surprised me still is that a few days later, Minhee invited the kids to play with us.” Hyeongjun looks at Wonjin, a pleasant surprise on his face. “Really?”

Wonjin chuckles at the surprise on Hyeongjun’s face. “Yes. When I asked him why, he said that he wants to give them a second chance. Because the most important thing is that we all got to play together.” Wonjin says as he shakes his head left and right as if in disbelief. “Minhee’s too good, really. He’s too kind.”

They watch as Minhee moves, eyes scrunching in disturbance before he turns a bit to his side, body sagging once more in comfort, finding sleep once more. Hyeongjun laughs at this, hand still in Minhee’s. He looks up at Wonjin to see him looking back, eyes full of curiosity that Hyeongjun knows he should answer.

“I may be a prince, but it doesn’t mean that I have gained all the knowledge in the world.” Hyeongjun starts. “At the end of the day, I’m still someone who yearns for someone deep in my heart.” he pauses as he turns his gaze away from Wonjin, feeling a bit of embarrassment at the words he was about to say next. “I have an idea, but I just want to know from someone Minhee trusts. But do you think Minhee knows that I hold him dear in my heart?”

Before he was even done with the sentence, he misses when Wonjin flashes him a smile so bright it may as well rival the moonlight flooding in from the windows. “I don’t even need to hear it from himself in exact words, Your Highness.” he says, getting Hyeongjun’s attention back as he softly laughed. “He talks dear about you all the time. I hope you know that if you hold Minhee dear in your heart, then he holds you deeply in his too.”

Hyeongjun bashfully smiles at the knowledge, eyes falling to the hold he has on Minhee’s hand, grip tightening once more.

“He might have not yet said it to you out loud, Your Highness, but Minhee never lies. He sees all the good you have to offer, listens to what your words may truly say, and tells you what is in his heart even without words. He knows, and reciprocates the affection you feel for him.”

_ eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie _

Hyeongjun’s heart finally found it’s peace.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


“Hyeongjun.”

He opens his eyes at the call of his name, seeing Minhee hovering above with a blinding smile on his face.

Dark eyes.

Hair that looks soft to touch.

A soft smile.

Hyeongjun slowly reaches up, as Minhee calls his name once more. They were at the palace grounds, he was sure of it, the place where he and Minhee used to play when they were kids. It was late in the afternoon, the air humid, with everything too bright around him. The trees around them in bloom, skies high and clear, he was quite sure. But everything is a minor detail compared to the smile of the boy hovering above him, still with a soft smile on his face, still continuing mouthing his name.

He wants to ask Minhee on why does he keep on calling for him when he’s there, on why they were at the palace grounds, on what they were doing there; but everything feels so irrelevant at the moment, as if all Hyeongjun wants to do is to lay down with Minhee’s comforting presence above him. His hands make contact with the Minhee’s face, as he slowly caresses the his cheek, receiving a bigger smile in return. Minhee calls out Hyeongjun’s name once more, voice full of adoration and love.

‘Eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie’ are the thoughts that slowly started to linger in his head.

Hyeongjun sees Minhee, hears his name, and replies back at the call for him.

“Minhee, you’re here.” he whispers.

As a response, Minhee moves nearer to Hyeongjun’s face. A gentle kiss was placed on his eyes, his ears, and near his mouth. Hyeongjun receives it all with his eyes closed, cherishing the affection given with all of his heart, understanding what it all means.

Minhee pulls away yet again, the soft smile on his face never wavering. He whispers an affirmation of love, with adoration dripping from his eyes. “I’m here.” he whispers. Hyeongjun now knows, sure that the love he has for Minhee is returned tenfold, that Minhee loves him back with all of his heart too.

His eyes see, and his ears hear, and at the moment his heart understands.

“We finally met, Hyeongjun.”


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Wonjin deems Minhee fit enough to travel, Hyeongjun decides to head back to the palace. They bid goodbye to Wonjin, Sir Ham, and the townspeople of Suon with heavy hearts and promises to return as soon as possible. Minhee waves off the apology that he knows Hyeongjun already has on his lips, for not having enough time to spend in Suon. “We can come back anytime.” he says with a big smile.

Minhee is not yet at his one hundred percent, but he stands tall by Hyeongjun’s side, hand in hand, as they bid farewell to Wonjin and his father, before finally leaving. He lets Hyeongjun fuss over him, not allowing him to travel with the other guards and asks for Minhee to sit with him and Seongmin at the carriage that was modified for the prince to use. Seongmin watches Hyeongjun fuss over Minhee from his seat, arms crossed in front of him.

“You know, everyone might know of the two of you, but this is a new development.” Seongmin says, as Hyeongjun stops from asking Minhee for the nth time if he was comfortable in his seat, red painting his cheeks in a blush as Minhee laughs beside him. “Too sweet, really.” Seongmin teases with a fond smile.

Hyeongjun huffs out in embarrassment, lightly pushing Minhee away with a slap as he moves away in embarrassment. It only ignites more laughter in the carriage as Seongmin joins Minhee in his laughter. “Are you getting embarrassed now?” Minhee calls out as he reaches for Hyeongjun, grasping his hand in his hand and pulls Hyeongjun to gently lean towards him. Avoiding his gaze, Hyeongjun instead chooses to look at their interlocked hands with a shy smile on his face, missing Minhee’s fond gaze directed towards him.

Seongmin jokingly gags at the affectionate moment before him, rolling his eyes jokingly at the two as Minhee just smiles smugly at him. “Let me have this, Seongmin. I almost died, you know.” Minhee received a slap at the words as he exaggerates a groan. “ Don’t say that!” Hyeongjun says, glaring at him as Minhee only sheepishly smiles in answer. Seongmin shakes his head at the display of the two before him.

“Sickening, really.”

As if to taunt him back, Hyeongjun hugs Minhee’s arm to his chest, a smug expression on his face. “Just say you’re envious, Seongmin. No need to be so stingy over it.” He receives a scoff as an answer as Seongmin stares at him with wide eyes, mouth sputtering indiscernible words. Minhee laughs even louder at the exchange. “What do you mean envious?!”

Hyeongjun shrugs his shoulders, teasing Seongmin even further with a smug smile on his face. “I heard from around that you have been spending a lot of time with Taeyoung recently?” Seongmin turns his head away, arms crossing across his chest as he huffs out in denial. “Of course! We worked together when you were busy fussing over Minhee!”

“But Hyeongjun only visited me when was done with all the meetings, Taeyoung said this to me himself.” Minhee says, taunting Seongmin even more, eliciting a loud laugh from Hyeongjun. Seongmin rolls his eyes, although the effect fails as red slowly flushes in his cheeks, embarrassment at getting caught obvious in his face.

Minhee redirects his attention towards Hyeongjun, and sees the prince already looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes. He smiles softly, grabbing Hyeongjun’s hand that was around his arm, placing it on top of his lap. “Are you comfortable?” he softly asks, as the carriage slowly moves forward, letting them occasionally bump into each other from the constant movement. Hyeongjun nods, squeezing Minhee’s hand in an affirmative response.

Silence welcomes the occupants of the carriage, as Seongmin stares out of the window in an attempt to give the two of them privacy as much as the limited space could give them. Hyeongjun appreciates the effort, as he bravely leans his head on Minhee’s shoulder, Minhee leaning his head on top of his. With hands tightly intertwined with each other, Hyeongjun has never felt happiness as he feels at the moment. He was in bliss, mind and heart in peace.

He feels a light kiss being placed on his head and he blushes at the act, closing his eyes as he buries his head against Minhee’s shoulder in embarrassment. Minhee laughs at his reaction, adjusting their arms so he can hold Hyeongjun’s hand better in his grasp. “Thank you.” Minhee whispers, lips on his head as he softly nuzzles Hyeongjun’s hair. He looks up at the words, confusion written on his face.

Taking a quick glance to see if Seongmin was looking in their direction or not and affirming that he wasn’t, Minhee quickly takes hold of Hyeongjun’s chin in his other hand, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I told you that I trust you with my life, and not to worry because I’ll be fine. Thank you, for believing in me.” he says, gaze deep into Hyeongjun’s eyes. 

Hyeongjun gently smiles at the words, taking both of Minhee’s hands in his before placing a kiss on them. “I’m with you, as you are with me.” he responds, as they share smiles full of love and gazes full of adoration for each other.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


The palace welcomes them back with a grand celebration.

As soon as they enter the gates, the people rejoice at the return of their beloved prince. The King and Queen welcomes their son with warm smiles and ever warmer embraces, proud that they got their son back safe and sound. Everyone was told to rest, and to prepare for a feast that they will hold in celebration for the safe return of the prince and his entourage.

To say that their dinner that night was a feast, because it was a grand celebration indeed. The royal couple invited everyone in their kingdom, anyone who wants to join them from near or far, no matter their status in life. It was not only to celebrate the safe return of the prince, the Queen says when Hyeongjun asks her, but also to celebrate his birthday that is to happen the day after.

It was a little too grand, too grand from what Hyeongjun was exposed to even as a prince. He decides to let it slide as he watches his parents mingle and enjoy with proud smiles on their face; he supposes that his return and the celebration of his eighteenth birthday is something that they should celebrate indeed.

Dressed out in his full royal garb drawing in deep blue, the crown that he rarely wears to symbolize that he indeed is the prince of Aeos perched on his head, Hyeongjun watches each and everyone celebrating around him from his elevated seat in the ballroom. It was delightful for Hyeongjun to watch people of their kingdom mingle with one another, sharing food and stories with one another regardless of age or status in life. It was what his parents have aimed to do for their kingdom, for peace and prosperity to exist in Aeos, and they are successful in doing so.

His parents approached him from the side, proud smiles still not off from their faces. His mother places a quick kiss on his cheek as his father hugs him from the side. Hyeongjun feels all the love, and he returns it with tight hugs, bringing both his parents in his arms as much as he could.

“I hope you know that we’re so, so proud of you Hyeongjun.” King Jooheon says, taking his son’s face in his hands as he places a big smooch on Hyeongjun’s forehead, making him laugh in glee. His mother agree, as Queen Soyou holds Hyeongjun’s hand tightly in hers. “Everyday was filled with worry, but we believed in you that you can do it. We’re just so proud of you and happy that you’re back here with us.”

Hyeongjun smiles at his parents, heart full of love and support that was poured out for him. Placing a hand on his back, the King urges Hyeongjun to stand up, as both the King and Queen stand on his sides. “Care to address everyone in the room tonight, son?” his father asks, as Hyeongjun nods his assent. The queen takes a glass of wine, raising it in the air effectively getting the attention of everyone in the room, as the noise dwindles down into quiet murmurs, eyes on the royal family before them.

“Tonight, we celebrate not only the safe return of Prince Hyeongjun, but to celebrate his birthday as well. Although his birthday is still tomorrow, there’s no harm in celebrating it a night early, is it?” Queen Soyou says as the hall fills in with warm laughter. The king raises his own glass, eyes each and everyone one of his constituents present in the event. “We raise our glasses tonight, for the bright future not only of our prince’s, but for the bright future of Aeos as well. Cheers!” Choruses of cheers echo in the room as people clink their glasses together and share drinks with one another, Hyeongjun taking a sip from his own, as in a few hours he would be legal to do so.

He takes a step forward to gather the attention of people once more, as Hyeongjun takes the time to look at them one by one before speaking. “I spent roughly a month away from the palace, spent more actual time on the road than the time I spent in the towns I visited, if you ask me.” he jokes, as laughter echoes through the room. “But the valuable time I spent in these towns; meeting with the townspeople, mingling with them in their everyday lives, and getting their concerns so that we may give focus on helping them in these areas, those are invaluable memories that I will carry on for the rest of my life.”

“I propose to invest in making Simia a place where tourism may flourish, give these townspeople a chance to introduce their beautiful place without only having to focus as a docking area for our merchant brothers and sisters from around our kingdom to trade goods from us. Simia already has a strong foothold with various merchants flocking here and there, why not invite these brothers and sisters to visit and relax in Simia as tourists as well?”

“The people of Feo need our help now more than ever. Their main source of income is quickly dwindling down due to its inaccessibility and lack of resources, so with the help of Sir Kim Taeoyung, we prepared a proposal in which we can help generate livelihood for the people of Feo through farming. It’s a bit tricky, but I’m sure we can help them as well.”

“Lastly, the town of Suon reminded me of the Capital, really. It’s lively, full of energy and life. My only proposal is for the Capital to continue helping the town as is, and to encourage everyone to visit the town no matter how far it is.” Hyeongjun ends with light laughter, as the people lightly chuckle with him.

“The prophecy, Prince Hyeongjun! How is it? Have you found the boy?” A voice rings, and quiet murmurs of discussion flooded the room. People were genuinely curious, and Hyeongjun understands. Everyone who knew of his birth as the prince of Aeos knew of the prophecy as well, and everyone knows that the main purpose of the trip he took on was not only for visit to said towns, but to look for the boy that the prophecy has told them.

A bashful smile appears on Hyeongjun’s face, feeling his face and chest warm at the reminder of the boy, letting the murmurs of discussion flutter around the room before answering. “Yes, I have found him.”

The murmurs heightened in sound, as the people discuss by themselves on who might be the boy the prophecy was talking about.

“Your Highness! Who is the boy?”

He looks at the people before him one by one, heart not consciously seeking but he knows that their eyes will meet eventually. When he catches Minhee’s gaze from the side of the room, it’s to Minhee sending him a blinding smile of his own, fondness and adoration for Hyeongjun dripping from his gaze alone.

Hyeongjun feels invincible, he feels brave, he feels loved.

”The boy doesn’t even know it yet.” he chuckles, earning confused murmurs from everyone. “I will tell everyone after informing the boy himself.”

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Hyeongjun thinks it’s crazy how he spent most of his life agonizing over the prophecy, going to a month's worth of journey, only to find who he was looking for was beside him all along.

The feast ended late into the night, and before Hyeongjun knew it, everyone was tucked in their beds for rest, everyone but him. No matter how hard he tries to clear his mind, sleep evades him. He guesses the sleeplessness comes with the knowledge that when midnight strikes, he’ll finally reach the age of eighteen. But unlike before, the mention of the age doesn’t scare him anymore, knowing that the unknown has been found.

So with that knowledge, Hyeongun gets up from his bed, and leaves his room for a walk.

With no conscious destination in mind, Hyeongjun just mindlessly walks around the palace, going into the nooks and crannies he went to when he was a child. He finds a smile on his face when memories of his childhood antics with Minhee and Seongmin flood his mind when he stumbles upon an area where they usually play at, earning the ire or waiting staff who had to clean up their mess whenever they would run away to hide from the adults. 

He continues his walk, only stopping in the halls to look over a window, remembering how he peeks through it to stare at the guards in training whenever he wants to spend time with Minhee, but is unable to do so because of their mismatched schedule. Before long, a smile finds its way to Hyeongun’s face, as a destination finally comes to his mind. He leaves the window and hurries towards the main doors of the palace, and out the palace grounds.

Minhee turns around in surprise as quick footsteps come from behind, and only has enough time to turn around before a force barrels into him, forcing him to wrap his arms around it. He chuckles in happy relief when he hears Hyeongun’s laughter who has his face buried in his neck, as he wraps his arms tightly around Hyeongjun’s torso, with Hyeongjun tightening his arms around Minhee’s neck for a warm embrace.

“I knew it was you I saw.” Hyeongjun mumbles against Minhee’s neck, as Minhee places a quick kiss to the side of his head. “For a quick second I thought I was just dreaming again but it’s really you.”

Minhee pulls away to look at Hyeongjun, a curious smile on his face. “Again?” he asks, as Hyeongjun just shrugs in apparent embarrassment. “I dreamt of you twice,” he admits as Minhee pulls Hyeongjun closer again by the waist, with Hyeongjun placing his hands idly on Minhee’s arms, lightly holding it for support. “What kind of dream?”

Hyeongjun smiles bright at Minhee, watches as the moonlight reflects in his eyes. He raises a hand to gently push back Minhee’s hair away from his face, the soft locks tumbling back towards his face. Hyeonjun then traces his fingers over Minhee’s lips, following the path when Minhee smiles wide at the gesture.

_ Dark eyes. _

_ Hair that looks soft to touch. _

_ A soft smile. _

Minhee.

“I dreamt that we were here, at the palace grounds.” Hyeongjun whispers, afraid to break the peaceful spell that was over them at the moment. “I was lying down, and you were hovering over me. You were calling my name, I don’t know why. You kissed me here,” Hyeongjun pauses as he kissed Minhee over his eyes, “here”, over the both of his ears, “and here.” on the side of Minhee’s mouth, as Minhee accepted all of the affection with his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face.”

“You told me that I should open my heart to find you.” Hyeongjun continues as he caresses Minhee’s cheek, Minhee nuzzling his face in his hand. “And I did, I opened my heart, and I found you.”

Minhee sighs out lovingly, eyes fondly staring straight at Hyeongun’s. “Dark eyes, hair that looks soft to touch, and a soft smile,” Hyeongjun recited. “Eyes that sees all good, ears that hear the truth, and lips that do not lie. I have been looking for so long, I looked far, but you were beside me all along Minhee.”

As soon as the words came out of Hyeongjun’s lips, he immediately received a confused stare. Minhee is smart, he knew what Hyeongjun was trying to say. “Me? I was the one you were looking for?” he stutters out.

Hyeongjun fondly laughs at the reaction, locking his hands once more around Minhee’s neck. He nods in affirmation, as Minhee huffs out in disbelief. “I’m not sure what the winter gods were telling me, on why they wanted me to find you,” Hyeongjun says, as the disbelief in Minhee’s face slowly turns into contentment. “Maybe they were just telling me to stop hiding what I feel for you and to start loving you with all of my heart.”

Minhee tightens his hands around Hyeongjun’s waist at hearing the words he longed to hear coming from him, and longed to say to the boy he has in his arms. “You love me?” he questions, almost whispers it to the wind. Hyeongjun nods, a small smile etched on his face. “I have always did. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you, to find my heart towards you, when you have been beside me for so long.” Minhee shakes his head at the apology, placing a gentle kiss on Hyeongjun’s forehead in response. “No, you don’t need to apologize.” he says. “I made a vow to be always beside you no matter what happens, no matter how long. I guess the winter gods favor me too, for they made you find your way to me.”

Laughter was shared between the two of them, as the quiet wind whistled through their ears, the trees swaying along the music created by their hearty laughter. 

Hyeongjun spent the first second of the eighteenth day he was born in Minhee’s arms, as the clock struck midnight. A kiss was then placed on his forehead, before Minhee’s lips made its way to Hyeongjun’s for a gentle kiss, one of their firsts that Hyeongjun knows will be far from their last.

“Happy birthday, my Hyeongjun.” Minhee whispers, forehead against Hyeongjun’s. “As you have opened your heart and found your way to me, my heart has always been ready to welcome you. I have loved you for so long, and I will love you for many more years to come.”

They spent the first hours of Hyeongjun’s birthday in each other’s arms, welcoming the dawn with love spilling from their hearts, sharing kisses so sweet.

The king was a gift from the summer gods, and it was spring when he met his queen. Prince Hyeongjun was a gift from the winter gods, and it was fall when he finally opened up his heart to Minhee.


	6. Epilogue

Taeyoung knows that his promotion as adviser, taking in his father’s previous position, would come in the form of helping the prince in all of his decisions when it comes to the kingdom. But he didn’t know that helping Hyeongjun in a surprise was a part of it.

“Stop complaining and just help me!” Hyeongjun says, as Taeyoung whines at him for the nth time. “Again, what do you think goes well with the roses? I’m thinking of putting in sunflowers, but wildflowers are special to us. But it doesn’t fit the overall arrangement!” Hyeongjun exclaims, arranging the images of the flowers he has in hand to see which fits best as Taeyoung stares at him boredly across the table.

“You know,” Taeyoung says as he stretches his limbs ungracefully, not minding anymore if it looks appropriate in front of a prince or not. They’ve been friends for years now, he knows Hyeongjun wouldn’t mind. “I came here thinking that you needed help for a proposal that we needed to submit to Lord Min of the South. But apparently you called me here for a flower arrangement that you’re going to give to Minhee?”

Hyeongjun glares at Taeyoung before slumping in his seat, arms going over his eyes as he wails in despair. “After months of being away he’s finally coming back, Taeyoung! A surprise is a fitting gift for his return, don’t you think?”

One would think that after five years, the prince would leave some of his childish antics behind but Taeyoung begs to differ, if anything Prince Hyeongjun became bubblier and happier, albeit a little childish, after getting together with Kang Minhee, part of the elite guard of the royal family. Taeyoung deems that it comes to being in love, and he just sighs out loud as Hyeongjun wails out again once more. 

“I don’t know why I allowed Father to send him to that trip to the North to assist the visiting delegations, everyone knows that Minhee is my significant other,” Taeyoung fake gags at this as Hyeongjun pauses to glare at him once more before continuing. “So I don’t understand why he has to send him away for a long period of time!” he whines.

Taeyoung rolls his eyes, grabbing a rolled up parchment before lightly whacking Hyeongjun with it on the arm. “So whiney. He’s literally part of the elite guard, that’s literally his job. You don’t want the King to play favorites, do you? Regardless if it’s Minhee or not.” he says, as Hyeongjun rubs his arm in a fake display of pain. “I just miss Minhee a lot, Taeyoung!”

A knock interrupts their conversation, with Seongmin peeking his head inside to look if he was disturbing anything and after confirming that he didn’t, enters the room quickly. He sends a subtle wink to Taeyoung, and it was then Taeyoung realizes it was time.

“Hyeongjun, your mother Queen Soyou is asking for you by the gardens, near the palace grounds.” Seongmin says, as Taeyoung takes the time to stand up and take his belongings. “I’m not sure, but it seems urgent.” Seongmin finishes. Hyeongjun nods in understanding, as he begins fixing the papers around his study room, standing up to change his clothes to something suitable to meet his mother. Seongmin and Taeyoung then leave him to his own devices, quietly leaving the room with a mute click from the closing door.

“Do you think he has any idea?” Taeyoung asks once he and Seongmin are far away from the study room of the prince. Seongmin laughs at this, shaking his head vehemently. “Goodness no! Hyeongjun may be smart in state affairs, but he’s still a bit clueless when it comes to romantic gestures. That’s Minhee’s forte.”

They both laughed as they continued walking in the palace halls, only stopping to watch from the windows as Minhee surprised Hyeongjun with a bouquet of wildflowers; consisting of s unflowers, baby's breath, and daisies.They watch as Hyeongjun tears up at the gesture and at seeing Minhee after so long, before he pulls him in for a deep kiss.

“Ah, young love.” Taeyoung sighs out as a joke as Seongmin scoffs out in response, mocking him with a ‘we’re all almost the same age!’ said under his breath. “I wonder when I’ll get to experience that?”

Seongmin turns to look at Taeyoung with a raised brow, a challenge found in his eyes. “Ask me out first, and you’ll know.” he says before stalking away, leaving a dumbfounded Taeyoung who wore a big smile on his face.

“Hey! Wait for me! I need to ask you out first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 11/17/2020: I’m finally on crvty twt! talk to me @_lemonuna if you want! ☺️


End file.
